


我的少年时代

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	我的少年时代

（题引）

你的少年时代，有没有这样一个人，会在现在的某一刻，你突然想起他，然后觉得，其实我和他，本来可以有些什么的。

（何）

“一宁啊，出来陪妈妈一起看电视好不好，今晚《歌手》播了呢。”屋外是母亲的声音。  
“不了。”我还在屋内敲着键盘，这个周末我并不闲，最好的朋友要回老家结婚，我得赶在明天之前，把这个周末要加的班加完，才能赶回老家。  
“唯一纯白的茉莉花，  
盛开在琥珀色月芽。”  
熟悉的，如同高山清泉一般空灵的声音。  
“是张韶涵呢，一宁你快出来看，我记得你高中时最喜欢她了。”母亲的声音逐渐模糊在耳边，时间像是被打开了一个小口，刹那间，被封存的，满满的记忆，倾泻而出。  
我叫徐一宁，那是2008年的早秋吧，奥运会还在如火如荼的举办，那年我刚上高中，刚过15岁，在市里最好的四中读书，那是一所当时便人尽皆知的超级中学，坐落在古城之中，小吃街，商场，江水，湖泊，看尽繁华，岿然不动。  
开学那天早上，我抓着一个煎饼，骑着我爸那台除了铃不响哪里都响的单车，行驶在去学校的路上，那时的我还带着对美好生活的向往，那时的我可能还不知道，我之后的很多年，会那么平凡，那时的我也不知道，在那里，会有很多人在等着我。  
“老徐啊，你知道么，四中门口有家特别好吃的炸鸡店，我们今晚要不要一起去吃，庆祝一下。”  
骑车追在我后面的是我的死党，叫张颜齐。我们俩从小学就认识，一直住在一个院子里。那时的他还盖着厚厚的锅盖头，戴着厚厚的眼睛片，虽然我也戴着很重的黑框眼镜，但是信不信由你，我的度数比他低。这人有个神奇的地方，他吃不胖，他经常拉着我满城吃，后来我肚子上堆着游泳圈，他却依然像根竹签一样，不仅不胖，还越长越高，不过，我不羡慕他，因为他长了一个大头，他越瘦，越显得头大的。  
“我不去，我晚上要回去吃饭，你要去你自己去吃吧。”我加快了蹬自行车的速度，风穿过我的头发，吹动着白底绿花的新校服，有MP3塞在书包里，长长的耳机线从拉链的缝隙生长出来，耳边是张韶涵的《梦里花》，清澈空灵的声音，伴随着头顶上湛蓝的天空，慢慢吟唱。  
“真的不去么？”开学典礼上，张颜齐站在我身后，偷偷拉我的衣角，还在问晚饭的事。  
“你烦死了，去吧。”我有些不耐烦的回了一句，毕竟，开学第一天，我可不想当在队伍中说话被逮到前面去罚站的典型。  
“接下来，有请优秀学生代表，高一（16）班，焉栩嘉同学发言。”女主持人化着能抖出粉下来的妆，台上坐了一排带眼镜穿看着就热的西服的校领导，几千双眼睛盯着，一个高高瘦瘦，脸圆圆的，远看很帅气，近看却有些可爱的男孩子，缓缓走上了台。  
“这人谁啊，名字听起来就很难写，怎么是他发言，我以为是你发言呢。”我身体往后仰了仰，够了够张颜齐，低声问他道。我没有开玩笑，张颜齐不仅人看起来比我老十岁，读书也感觉像是比我多读了十年，确实厉害，也是以全区第一名考进四中的。  
“焉栩嘉你不认识啊，前段时间参加那个什么希望英语演讲大赛获得冠军那个，还参加过《北京欢迎你》的歌曲录制。人家全市第一呢，关我什么事啊。”张颜齐语气有点怪里怪气的，看起来也是有些不服气，我记得他离全市第一好像只差了三四分来着。  
“是嘛，难怪了，你别说，人家长得也比你好，你看你长得，一看就像个只会学习的，让你上去演讲，还不吓得说不出话来。”我忍不住打趣了张颜齐一句。其实我一直挺羡慕他的，我是不知道中考走了什么狗屎运才进的四中，但张颜齐不一样，他是真的很认真的学习，未来想做科学家那种人。  
“徐一宁，你长得跟我差不多啊，你也只会学习么？”张颜齐没好气的回了我一句。  
“不准说话。”经过的班主任训斥了我们一句，我赶快闭嘴。抬头盯着那个简陋的升旗台，台下站着的那个叫焉栩嘉的男生，刚好跟我和张颜齐同班，看来以后，少不了又要活在别人的光环里了，不过也就一年了，他肯定是学理科，我只要去文科班就好了，想着也和我没什么关系。  
“现在我们来选一下班长。”教室里，我跟张颜齐肯定是坐同桌。此时刚听完班主任讲完一大堆有的没的，看着窗外太阳逐渐往西走，我们俩已经做好了赶快溜然后去吃炸鸡的准备。  
“没人竞选么？”班主任提高了声量，我当时的想法就只有“哎呀你干脆直接宣布那个叫什么嘉的是班长好了，走什么过场”，却一不小心，碰掉了水壶。  
正要伸手去捡的时候，听到班主任突然的声音：  
“哎……这位同学……我看看……哦……徐一宁同学……”  
被点到的我吓了个激灵，赶紧站起来喊了一句：“到！”  
“你手举那么高，是要竞选班长么？”班主任是个四十多岁的中年男人，教数学，浑身上下散发着一股数学老师特有的刁难人的气息。  
“啊……不是……我……我……”我一时语无伦次，不知道怎么回答。  
“我跟徐同学一起竞选。”身后突然出现一个熟悉的声音，我顺势望过去，站起来的是焉栩嘉。  
“好，那两位同学上台来发表一下自己的竞选纲领，让大家投一下票吧。”班主任露出大笑，看来他原本也是想让焉栩嘉做，我被莫名其妙地拽上了台，开始了一段莫名其妙的发言。  
我不太记得我说了什么，我也不太记得焉栩嘉当时说了什么，我只记得，他站的特别直，皮肤特别好，白嫩光滑，近看他的我，越来越觉得他其实长得挺可爱的，声音却又特别低沉有力，散发着一股成熟的气息……显得旁边试图用尬笑缓和气氛，带着厚重眼镜，皮肤黄黑黄黑的我，特别像只白天鹅边的丑小鸭。  
结果没什么悬念，我看着支持我的时候张颜齐那孤零零的手，羞愧地想让他赶快放下去。  
“那我们16班的班长，就是焉栩嘉同学了。”班主任宣布，全班鼓掌，我向焉栩嘉说了一声祝贺，他回头对我笑了一下，现在想起来，那个笑真的很温暖，我本来该从那个笑里看出什么的。可是，当时的我，只是赶快灰溜溜地回到了位子上，恨不得自己从来没有来过这个世界。  
“我看我们徐一宁同学曾经练过萨克斯，要不就由他担任我们班的音乐委员吧。”班主任不知道是想给我个台阶下还是什么，莫名其妙给了我个位子，我也就莫名其妙的接下了。  
“祝贺徐一宁同学，成功担任我们班音乐委员。”我和张颜齐坐在那家他想来很久的炸鸡店里，他夹起一块炸鸡祝贺我。  
“去你的吧，今天选班长时丢死人了，那个焉栩嘉，根本就是跟我作对。”我虽然嘴上抱怨着，手里还是夹起一块鸡腿，跟他撞了一下。  
“人家可是看你竞选了才竞选的，你们之前认识么？”张颜齐笑呵呵地把那块炸鸡递进了自己嘴里。  
“可别，我算不敢认识他。”我没好气的回答了一句，不过确实奇怪，这个焉栩嘉，干嘛非要在我被老师误解时竞选，本来我解释解释就没事了，他这么一出头，我真的下不来台。  
“你们是新高一的么？”一个身材精壮的男人突然出现在我们桌子前，往桌子上放了两杯奶茶：“我是这家店的老板，叫我朗哥就行，我请你们喝奶茶。”  
我跟张颜齐一脸问号地四目相对了一下，想着从小受到的不要喝陌生人的东西之类的教育，有点不敢喝那杯奶茶。  
“能不能托你们帮个忙，这两杯奶茶是对面那个奶茶店买的，你们看看，待会能帮我这束花，送给那个奶茶店的老板么？”自称朗哥的男人从身后拿出一大把玫瑰花，我们一下子明白了他的意思，有白喝的奶茶干嘛不喝呢，我谢过了他，他蹦蹦跳跳地就回后厨了。  
“我的妈，他开炸鸡店的身材这么好么，老徐，你看到他的腹肌了么，八块啊，衣服盖着都能看见。”张颜齐跟我八卦着：“不过对面奶茶店店长特别好看，也特别温柔，我今早看见好多妹子围着他喊也哥呢？”  
“疯了吧，一个男的给一个男的送花，家里死人了么？”我没反应过来，脱口而出一句话。  
张颜齐喉结动了动，似乎想说什么，但是最后也没有说出口。  
“同学，买奶茶么？”街对面奶茶店的哥哥真的很温柔，穿着淡蓝色的衬衫，系着淡粉色的围裙，声音就像店里的奶茶香一样，软软甜甜的，笑起来，一双凤眼格外灵动。  
“我们喝过了，街对面卖炸鸡的老板，托我们把这束花送给你。”我一边摇着手里小半杯的鲜奶奶茶，一边从身后将那束玫瑰花递给老板。  
“啊……”老板一下子红了脸，收下了那一束花：“谢谢你们啊，也麻烦你们帮我谢谢他。以后常来我们店啊，我给你们打折。”  
“谢谢老板！”张颜齐听到打折的时候，眼睛都亮了。  
“叫我也哥就好。”老板背过身去，将那束花放在桌子上的花瓶里，绯红色的玫瑰，就像是一盆盛放的火，燃烧在这家温馨的小店里。  
“一宁，今天第一天上学，感觉怎么样啊？”回家的时候，母亲正在厨房里忙着做饭。  
“挺好的，我被班主任选上当了我们班的音乐委员。”我将书包随手扔在沙发上，又戴上了耳机。  
“你以后要多跟人家颜齐学习知道么，高中不同于初中了，要把学习搞上来，你想，你们俩到时候在一起上大学，多好。要不一起长大的，人家到最后去了清华，你考个二本，以后怎么来往。”母亲还在絮絮叨叨。  
“受不了，看着你背影来到，  
写下我，度秒如年的爱的离骚。”  
耳边是吴青峰的《小情歌》，这首几乎在大街小巷音像店都会放的歌，依然是那个年代，觉得是小清新的我们最爱的歌。  
“知道了，我要是能像他那么聪明，早就保送了。”我有意无意地回了一句：“我们班还有那个什么焉栩嘉呢，我是不是更该向他学习啊。”不知道怎么的，就又想到了那个人。  
“还是算了，人家焉栩嘉是真的天才，妈妈不要求你像他那样，太辛苦了。”看来焉栩嘉确实有名，母亲也知道他。  
日子就那样简单的过着，我依然和张颜齐每天出没在学校周围各大美食点，他依然很认真的学习，我依然听不懂老师在说什么，焉栩嘉每天都被一群女生围着，后来又当上了学生会主席，大概就是那种每本小说里都会有的风云人物吧。只是后来张颜齐成绩超过了他成为了年级第一，他好像也没有很在意，我们的生活，依然没有任何交集。  
“那个，徐一宁同学，放学后留一下，我有件事要跟你说。”学期中的某一天，正在课间打瞌睡的我，突然被焉栩嘉叫醒。  
“哦，好的。”我当时晕晕乎乎的，嘴角的口水还没有擦干净，就答应了他。  
接近年末了，太阳落的很早，校服裹着棉袄，绷的紧紧的，我让张颜齐先在停车的地方等我，教室里逐渐只剩下我和焉栩嘉，夕阳从窗外泼进来，赤橘色照在他的侧脸上，勾勒出模糊的下颌角线，就像一幅油画，我一时有些入神。  
“徐一宁同学，你有听到我说的话么？”一个声音叫醒了我，他的声音很低，却很温柔，像是飘在低空中的羽毛，你总想着，它大概什么时候会落地呢，它却一直飘着飘着，怎么都不会落下。  
“啊，你说，我听着在呢。”我回过神来，匆忙应答着。  
“学校为了迎接教育局的检查，需要我们做一个素质教育的展示，学生会那边准备成立一些社团，想问你能帮我做一下音乐社的东西么？”焉栩嘉盯着我，我也看着他，他的眼睛里似乎有一块海，泛着蔚蓝色的空旷与深邃。  
心跳加速，呼吸也变的急促，他身上有肥皂和阳光的味道，那一刻我觉得，好像那些言情小说里写的东西，也是确实存在过的吧。  
“好的好的。”我脑子一片空白，匆忙答应下来，赶紧提了背包走人了。  
“老徐你等等我啊。”张颜齐追在我身后，背景音依然是《梦里花》，夕阳的光，照在回家路上那个小湖泊上，反光出大片的绯红色，投射到我们俩身上，照出半个影子。  
我想我那时脸一定是微笑着的，带着点腼腆的那种，那一刻，是我第一次意识到，为什么朗哥会给也哥送花。  
这世界上有一种喜欢是不需要告诉别人的，也不需要让别人接受。  
喜欢和爱是有区别的，之后的许多年，我爱过很多人，可是，却都不是那种最澄澈的，最简单的，不需要任何理由的喜欢了。  
我没有告诉张颜齐，我也没有告诉父母，但是我告诉了我自己，我喜欢焉栩嘉。  
“你们要办音乐社啊，是准备干嘛？”第二天早上，我把这个消息告诉了张颜齐后，张颜齐是这么问我的。  
“不知道，应付应付教育局的领导吧，找一群人，在有领导来的时候弹弹琴唱唱歌啥的，在这种每年都考二三十个清北的纯应试学校，你还想怎么样。”我一边啃着路边摊上买的肉夹馍，一边跟张颜齐说道。  
“挺好的啊，你可以吹萨克斯，焉栩嘉好像会钢琴吧，班上有几个女生也都挺多才多艺的，要是焉栩嘉带头的话，她们应该都挺积极的。”张颜齐一边吃着一块煎饼，一边说。  
“现在女生都怎么了，拼命往人家身上帖，焉栩嘉家教那么好，怎么可能跟她们在一起，他要是早恋了，那不得被老师家长轮着骂。”我被张颜齐说中了心事，嘴里有意无意地做着什么无谓的抵抗。  
“就是啊，我也不知道为什么，还有女生给我塞情书呢，不知道她们是怎么想的。”张颜齐有意无意地说着：“老徐你呢？”  
“你饶了我吧，我长得又一般，成绩又差，有人知道班上有我这号人我就知足了，还有人喜欢我。”我没有开玩笑，那时候的我，架着黑框眼镜，也没有像现在那么注意自己的外貌，成绩也不好，就是你身边那种特别普通的，多年后同学聚会你都不记得名字的同学。  
“谁说的，我觉得你长得可好看了，特别是睫毛和眼睛，跟钻石一样，闪闪发亮。”我现在想来，那时张颜齐说的特别认真，只是那时候的我，专注于我肉夹馍里面的卤蛋，没有听出他话背后的故事。  
“那个，徐一宁同学，基本的同学我都已经找齐了，可是我们缺一个唱歌的同学，我认识一个，只是他现在在外面唱歌，今天放学后，能不能麻烦你跟我一起去找一下他。”焉栩嘉又一次来到我的桌子前，我赶忙放下了手里玩弄的橡皮，一脸认真地看着他。  
“好的好的，张颜齐，跟我们一起去吧。”看着他依然帅气的脸，我一时竟然有些胆怯，赶紧拉上了张颜齐。  
“在外面唱歌，不会是那个基本不来上课的周震南吧。”张颜齐本来正在做题，被我抓住之后，随口问了一句。  
“是的，让同学回学校上课，也是我们的目的之一嘛。”焉栩嘉笑了笑，回到了自己的位子上。  
“周震南么？真的要拉上他么，我听说他家里挺有背景的，在社会上混，会打人唉。”我听到周震南的名字，一下子就怂了，他是附近有名的恶霸，听说初中的时候就捅了人，后来家里给他找了关系，也不知道怎么的，就分到了我们班，现在，居然要我们去请他回来唱歌，以后可能还会和他一起合作，我当时真的害怕了一个下午。  
“没有什么可以阻挡，  
你对自由的向往，  
天马行空的生涯，  
你的心了无牵挂。”  
我们三个穿着校服的人，突然出现在灯红酒绿的暗巷酒吧里，一切都显得格格不入，周围的人握着啤酒，奇怪的看着我们，像是打量着动物园里的动物，我下意识地往焉栩嘉身边靠了靠。  
酒吧并不大，往里面走走，就是舞台了，深蓝色的灯光下，站着一个个子不高，却感觉特别霸气的小孩子，沙哑的声音，唱的是许巍的《蓝莲花》。  
“心中那自由的世界，  
如此的清澈高远，  
盛开着永不凋零， 蓝莲花。”  
他的嗓音在要破不破之间徘徊着，我那一刻忽然有些着迷，仿佛真的能看到一朵盛放的蓝莲花，在来往的人群中，就像高山之上，覆盖着皑皑白雪，世俗却清高。或许，这就是音乐本身的魅力吧，让人能够忽略一切地，只关注歌手想要表达的东西本身。  
“回去唱歌啊，学校现在都走这个套路了么？”唱完的周震南手里握着一瓶啤酒，边喝边跟我我们说。出乎意料的，离开了迷离的灯光，舞台下他的声音很软，整个人也像一个精致的瓷娃娃，若不是夸张的梳到脑后的头发和厚厚的烟熏妆，我或许会以为他是哪个奶茶店帮忙的小朋友。  
“是我们办一个音乐社，现在缺一个主唱，我想着你唱歌真的好，就想着来找你了。”焉栩嘉似乎认识周震南，言语里散发着一种像是朋友或者亲人的恳切。  
“唱什么，给谁唱，给校领导唱《我和我的祖国》么？”周震南嗤笑了一声：“焉栩嘉，你觉得我是那样的人么，想让我回学校啊，找点别的理由呗。”  
“我尽量争取让你唱你想唱的歌，而且，你回去，你家里不也放心么，周围的同学也友好。”焉栩嘉似乎没有要否定想带周震南回去的意图。  
“你喜欢听什么歌啊？”周震南突然问在一旁一言不发的我，我愣了一愣。  
“苏打绿，《小情歌》。”我一时不知道怎答，想到路上有个音像店正在放这首歌，就随口说了出来。  
“好的。”周震南冲我眨了眨眼，笑了一下，跟台子旁边的那个人说了几句话，又上了台。  
“这是一首简单的小情歌，  
唱着人们心中的曲折，  
我想我很快乐，  
当有你的温热，  
脚边的空气转了。”  
熟悉的背景音乐，周震南闭上眼睛，一下子温柔了起来，开始唱那首《小情歌》。很多年之后，他跟我说，当时他之所以问我，是因为我听《蓝莲花》的时候，眼睛里有光，他当时觉得，或许我能懂他，虽然后来时间证明是他想多了，但是那首歌，确实成了我们俩之后很多年友谊的开端。  
“你们需要我的时候我就回去唱，但是唱什么我来决定。”周震南最后还是松了口。  
转眼间已经到了高二，那一年，我经常跑去听周震南唱歌，虽然他特别嫌弃我喜欢张韶涵的品味，但最后还是耐不住我软磨硬泡，在我生日的时唱了一次《梦里花》。  
张颜齐成绩依然稳如老狗位居年级第一，四中方圆五里地的美食也被我们俩吃了个遍。奶茶店的也哥和炸鸡店的朗哥似乎没了之后的进展，每次我们去吃炸鸡或者买奶茶的时候，听到我们提他们俩的事，两个人都装作没听到，只是露出一丝腼腆的微笑。  
音乐社没什么活动，焉栩嘉再一次从交集上消失在了我的生活中。我没什么事找他，他也不需要找我。我也只能在上课的时候，偶尔透过立的越来越高的书本，悄咪咪地看他一眼，阳光勾勒下，认真学习的他总是那么让人着迷。  
那时候的我时常幻想着，要是他突然跟我表白，我该怎么礼貌地答应，我一定要先假装吃惊，然后假装没有喜欢过男生，最后说，如果是他，我愿意尝试一下。然后他会拥抱我，我们俩会偷偷在树荫下牵手，他会在收作业时故意路过我，我会在走过他位子的时候微笑，我们会给彼此写很多小纸条，会一起吃炸鸡，喝奶茶，他会让半杯给我，会看着我喝完，然后在我担心变胖的时候跟我说“我就喜欢胖胖的你”……  
“老徐，你确定要去学文科么，你不喜欢背书啊我记得。”在分科之前，学理科的张颜齐一脸闷闷不乐，这是我们俩从小到大，第一次没有同桌。  
“没办法，物理老师跟我有仇。”我轻快地笑了笑：“文科竞争压力小，说不定我也能考去北京呢，这样我们大学就可以继续一起吃吃吃了。”那时我还没意识到，这句话对张颜齐意味着什么。  
“好的呀好的呀，反正都还在一个学校，我们每天晚上停车的地方见喽。”张颜齐似乎很开心。  
当我搬着一大摞书挪到文科班的时候，我万万没有想到，我在这里，遇到了焉栩嘉。  
那时的他已经收拾好了桌子，坐在床边翻看着一本书，紫蓝色的封面，阳光照在他半面身上，侧脸一如既往的好看，阳光下的影子拉的好长，一直投到教室另一边的白墙上。  
“徐一宁同学，你也学文科么？16班好像就我们俩学文科的，你要不坐我旁边吧。”他冲我笑了笑，我当时不知道哪里来的勇气，或许只是想让自己看起来不那么难堪，真的将手上的书放在他旁边的位子上。  
桌子是蓝色的，一种不知道是塑料还是什么，反正不是木头的材质，那张桌子上画着乱七八糟的小人，阳光之下，我好像能闻到焉栩嘉身上淡淡的香味，像是橘子花，是那种带着些许刺激的温和感。  
这次，我没有在选举时捡东西，但是我还是因为有过经验并且是学校所谓的音乐社社长被直接任命为了音乐委员，或者用张颜齐的话说，“起歌的”。  
高中里可能真的有那种偶像剧里的人，但是一定没有偶像剧里的情节，我的少年时代，除了学习，还是在学习，或许在刷完又一本教辅后，再又整理完一张卷子的错题后，我可以松一口气，看一眼旁边的他；然后，放学之后，周末的时候，去听周震南唱歌，偶尔和他一起吃饭，这就是所有了。  
很长一段时间内，我不太知道当时的我，是怎么做到在焉栩嘉身边学习的，好在那时的高中文科，只是带着我们把书上的知识点划出来然后背一背，语文英语不需要听讲，数学听讲了对我也没什么用，所以每节上课几乎都在脑子里想焉栩嘉的我，也没有特别堕落，成绩勉强还能够一个一本线。  
“你要不要回去上上课啊，其实还不错。”那天我下课，正和周震南在门口也哥的奶茶店买奶茶，他自然也分到了文科班，只是他那个座位，自始至总都没有过人。  
“你现在怎么跟焉栩嘉一个口气。”周震南点了一大杯草莓沙冰，粉粉的，放在他的小手上，和他一身黑的装扮形成了一种诡异的违和感。  
“一宁，你们今天去吃炸鸡么？唉，张颜齐怎么没跟着你们？”也哥把我的鲜奶奶茶递给我，顺便问道。  
“他现在在准备奥赛，这段时间请了外面的老师专门过来补课。”我终于久违地从也哥口中听到炸鸡店的事，抖了抖精神：“我们待会就去，你有什么事情需要我们帮忙么？”  
“嗯嗯，他们那边新做了炸鲜奶，我这里有一些买多了的牛奶，你帮我拿给高老板吧。”刘也从桌子下拎出一袋子牛奶，我顺势接过，露出了心照不宣的微笑，拉着周震南就往炸鸡店跑。  
“你干嘛，我不喜欢吃炸鸡，不是说好去吃那家日式拉面么？”周震南脸上一万个不愿意。  
“哎呀，帮人家的忙嘛，而且那家炸鸡超级好吃。”我也不知道自己哪里来的热情，或许我和焉栩嘉是没什么可能了，但是不知道为什么，如果朗哥能和也哥在一起的话，我也会很开心。  
朗哥拿到牛奶后果然很开心，请了我们俩一整桶炸鸡，虽然周震南嘴上说着不吃炸鸡，但是实际上却吃得比谁都开心。  
“终于找到你了，徐一宁同学。”我和周震南正吃的开心的时候，焉栩嘉却突然出现了，嘴上大喘着气，仿佛刚刚真的找的很急。  
我下意识地放下手中啃了一半的鸡腿，试图保持形象，周震南倒是很不在意，直接拿了一块鸡翅，塞进了焉栩嘉嘴里。  
“我说正事，学校里突然接到通知，教育局领导下周要来检查学校的素质教育建设情况，我们可能需要音乐社出一个节目。”焉栩嘉轻轻拍了一下周震南的手，没有吃那块鸡翅，一脸紧急地跟我们说道。  
“急什么，一个演出而已，先坐下了吃会啊。”周震南看着火急火燎的焉栩嘉，有点看热闹不嫌事大的感觉。  
“你先确定你要唱什么歌，我去给你申请，现在十万火急，你唱什么都可以。”焉栩嘉看着周震南，看起来是真的慌了。  
“张国荣的《左右手》，也可以么？”周震南语气中带着挑衅：“别的不唱。”  
焉栩嘉愣了愣，他可能没有意识到是这首歌，但是咬咬牙，为了能有人唱歌，也答应了下来。  
我知道《左右手》讲的是什么，那时候我吓住了，后来焉栩嘉跟我说，他是这么跟校领导说的，说《左右手》是文科理科的抉择，是学文科的同学对自己过去同学的友谊的告白，领导们居然真的信了，当时我们俩笑的特别开心，后来想想，知道那首歌是什么意思的人，应该都有不为人知的秘密吧。  
焉栩嘉弹钢琴，我吹萨克斯，有个姑娘弹吉他，还有个低年级的学弟敲架子鼓，加上一个叛逆主唱周震南，这个莫名其妙的音乐社，学校批了一周的假，开始排练《左右手》。  
那一周可能是我高中最快乐的日子，我永远记得，那无数个充满音乐的傍晚，记得来给我们送炸鸡的朗哥，给我们送奶茶的也哥，窗外溜出来的张颜齐，穿着校服，深情款款的周震南……当然，还有那个钢琴旁，每每让我忘记进音乐的，无比认真的焉栩嘉。  
《左右手》中间有一段，需要我和焉栩嘉的钢琴合奏，声音合在一起的时候，我有时候会对着他笑，他会回过来，那种默契，我真的很享受，那时候我经常会想，要是时间定格在那一刻就好了，要是我们能永远这样下去就好了，那一刻，他是只属于我的。  
终于到了表演的那一天，那天，也哥看着我穿着校服一脸屌丝的样子，无奈的笑了笑，给我做了个造型。  
后来我才逐渐知道，男生也要注意弄头发，也要刷睫毛，也要用洗面奶洗脸，不能吃太油的东西，衣服要怎么穿，走路不能勾着腰。  
等我从奶茶店出来的时候，张颜齐当时没认出来，直到我踢了他一脚，他才认出来，眼前这个人，是陪他一起长大的徐一宁。  
“也哥，你也帮我弄弄呗，我也想变得像老徐那样帅。”张颜齐一下子缠上了刘也。  
“一宁底子好，特别是那双泪眼，真的很好看，就是之前那副大黑框眼镜，把他的脸都盖住了，摘掉眼镜就好了，至于你，先去把你那个刘海剪了再来找我吧。”刘也笑呵呵地，说实在，当时从镜子中看到自己，我也吓了一大跳，迟疑了一会，还是特意去了排练室。  
排练室里，焉栩嘉正在和那个鼓手对节拍，感觉到了有人进来，回过了头。  
“你要不要喝奶茶？”我尽量不要让自己笑的太大，轻声问焉栩嘉道。  
“徐一宁你是不是去换了个头？”周震南从旁边冷不丁地插了一句进来，我当时真的气的想打他。  
“不用了，谢谢。”焉栩嘉盯着我看了一会，笑着说道：“你眼镜拿下去之后真的挺好看的。”  
“谢谢。”我当时心扑通扑通地跳，可能也脸红了，赶快离开了排练室。但是我记得，走在楼梯上的我，忍不住笑出了声，那时的阳光透过楼梯间的玻璃，映在地上，我笑的特别开心，像个傻子，以至于一个路过的学妹白了我一眼，像是遇到了个疯子，不知道为什么，我觉得自己和焉栩嘉虽然之间隔着一个宇宙，但是至少现在我迈出了一步。  
“我们音乐社应该给每个人都起个好听的艺名。”表演前一天晚上，我还停留在自己变好看的愉悦中，周震南突然提议：“然后咱们其实算是一个乐队了，应该也取一个乐队名。”  
少年总是很中二，这个提议得到了大家的一致通过，于是我拿到了另一个名字——“何洛洛”，其他人叫什么，我已经记不太清了，但是我自己的我记得特别清，因为那天晚上，在大家都走了之后，自行车坏掉的我，是坐的焉栩嘉的后座回的家。  
他以前总会叫我徐一宁同学或者徐一宁，但是那天晚上，他叫我“洛洛”。  
天色已经黑了，那条小路上，两边的路灯像是一条隧道，画出了一条光的痕迹。初春的空气里，我抱着焉栩嘉的腰，坐在他后座上，学着像琼瑶剧里的女主角一样，矫情的复刻着我以为浪漫的故事。  
“洛洛，你有想过未来要做什么么？”焉栩嘉突然开口。  
“我啊，我不知道，我成绩不好，先考上大学再说吧。”我当时已经心跳的随时能从嗓子里蹦出来，感受着他身体的温暖，说话也就没过脑子。  
“我也没想好呢，也是，先考上大学再说吧。”焉栩嘉无奈的笑了笑，晚风吹起了他的头发，我忽然发现，他婴儿肥的脸颊，在吹起刘海后，显得特别像个刚十二岁的小孩。  
“你可别吧，你这样的，清华北大争着抢着要呢，不像我，能上个一本我妈妈都要去烧香了。”  
提到未来，本来因为白天变好看而高兴的情绪突然低了下来，我再次看到了我和焉栩嘉之间无尽的鸿沟。  
未来，未来会怎么样呢，或许我和焉栩嘉，注定永远不会是一个世界的吧，虽然高中他是我的同桌，虽然我们这一周相处的是那么愉快，可是又是什么，给了我能和他一起的错觉呢？现在不可能，以后不可能，我们本是两天平行线，这场表演之后，就又会回到没有交集的生活了吧。  
晚风有点凉意，我抱得更紧了，或许对他来说，这只是一个调皮的男同学真的冷了，可是对我来说，或许是因为，明天之后，我就再也无法像这样，紧紧地抱着他了。  
后来，无论到哪里，不需要用真名的时候，我总会用“何洛洛”这个名字，也许是因为，我总觉得，当我变成何洛洛的时候，焉栩嘉就会回到我身边了吧。  
那场表演很成功，换了造型，出了风头的我，一下子收到了很多女生的小纸条，有时候焉栩嘉会拿出来看，甚至还会半带着笑念出来，我会笑着打他，他会给我讲题，会帮我检查放水，我们开始一起放学回家走，一起吃炸鸡，喝奶茶，偶尔一起去听周震南唱歌……  
我们变成了很好的朋友，但是他不知道，他越拿我当朋友，我就会越难过。  
高三一年过得很快很快，我再次听到张颜齐消息的时候，是我妈妈跟我说，张颜齐不知道在外面认识了什么社会流子，不读书了，他妈妈现在天天在家里哭，我当时想找张颜齐聊一聊，却发现，我好像真的失去他了。  
而我和焉栩嘉，约定好了以后要一直当好朋友，就这样，学习压力一下来，我们都忘了。  
后来焉栩嘉没有什么悬念的进了北大，我考到了南方某个不知名的民办大学，而张颜齐，落榜了，后来听说他复读了一年，第二年去了很远的西北。  
毕业那天，在收拾东西的时候，我看着这个我生活了三年的地方，桌上原本堆得很高的书突然消失变空，教室里的人逐渐消失，这个教室一下变得很大，忽然有点不舍和难过。  
最主要的是，有个人，我和他的故事，应该是结束了。  
“抱一下么，我也沾一沾北大才子的喜气。”我最终鼓起勇气，用一个莫名其妙的理由，张开了胳膊，面对焉栩嘉。  
“你也很棒啊。”焉栩嘉笑着抱了抱我，还顺势摸了摸我的头。  
“焉栩嘉。”我最后叫住了他。  
“干嘛。”背着包准备离开的他回头，还在冲着我笑。  
“你去北大了以后，要给我寄一张明信片啊。”到嘴的话被我咽了下去。  
盛夏的太阳很毒，我想告诉他什么，但是最后，还是没有说出口，在那个手机还没有普及的年代，这一别，基本上就是永远了。  
“唯一纯白的茉莉花，  
盛开在琥珀色月芽，  
就算失去所有爱的力量，  
我也不曾害怕。”  
张韶涵还是那个张韶涵，十年了，她站在《歌手》舞台上，蓝色的光照在她身上，一身白裙子，她还是我记忆里，MP3里那个声音干净纯粹的她。我一边敲着手上的工作，一边微笑着，像十年前一样听她的歌。

（南）

改装的集装箱房车停在音乐节门口，上面夸张的色彩喷着“旅人乐队”。房车里，我踢了踢喝的烂醉的贝斯手，想着赶快叫醒他排练晚上的表演，可是他喝得太多了，踢了几下都没有踢醒，最后我放弃了，选择了先看今晚的节目安排。  
收尾，说的是很有纪念意义，实际上就是前面的人气乐队演完了大家就都走了，留我们这种小乐队，最后帮他们搬东西。  
“南南，想好晚上唱什么了么，这次可是能引发全场大合唱的收尾啊。”一身柳丁的键盘手推门进来，言语中带着自嘲。  
“就专辑里随便挑一首吧，懒得选了。”我看着不省人事的贝斯手，放弃了挣扎。  
“别啊，挑个有纪念意义的，前辈的歌不好么？汪峰上《歌手》了你知道么，要不唱首汪峰的歌？”架子鼓手也加入了讨论。  
“那我们唱首张韶涵的歌吧，她也上《歌手》了？”我言语中带着嘲讽。  
“你要唱，我们就给你伴奏，来，《隐形的翅膀》走起。”键盘手也不知道是玩笑还是认真的：“你应该唱不了张韶涵的歌吧，就你那破锣嗓子，人家声音那么甜。”  
“唯一纯白的茉莉花，  
盛开在琥珀色月芽。”  
我也不知道哪里来的逆反心理，忽然就哼起了这首徐一宁当时让我唱给他生日祝福的歌。  
“我的妈，周震南你是什么宝藏男孩，要不咱们再试试腾格尔老师？”显然，鼓手被我这一句突然的《梦里花》搞蒙了，唱了那么多年摇滚，突然来这么一首，确实有点吓人了。  
徐一宁，嗯，那个跟张颜齐玩的特别好的人是吧，好像我高中时期跟他关系也特别好来着，后来他去读大学了，上次去他的城市的时候还跟他见过一面，五六年了，不太记得了。当时是被我老爹抓去四中读书是吧，好像是，不过应该也就去了几天，但是好像跟徐一宁关系真的挺不错的，他经常来听我唱歌来着……  
还有那个叫张颜齐的，他后来还好么，不会真的没读书了吧。  
我的高中跟别人应该不太一样，反正我是不承认我上过高中这种东西的，家里没怎么管，也就不想上学了。我们家跟焉栩嘉家算是很早就认识，我跟他也一直关系都很好，后来我没再读书后，焉栩嘉还老是想办法抓我回去读书来着，为此是不是还搞了个什么音乐社，我还回去和他们一起唱了一首《左右手》。  
哦对，想起来了，徐一宁嘛，我高中最好的朋友，焉栩嘉喜欢了三年的那个。  
记忆逐渐变得清楚，我也逐渐意识到，为什么我总是不愿意想起那段岁月。  
2008年早秋，满大街都是难听的《北京欢迎你》，四中门口有一家很好吃的炸鸡店，店主叫高嘉朗，他一直喜欢他们街对面奶茶店的老板刘也，刘也好像也挺喜欢他的，但是直到我离开那个城市，他们俩也没有在一起。  
有一天，焉栩嘉带着徐一宁和张颜齐突然找到我，说是学校在建一个音乐社，需要一个人唱歌。我当时其实心底里还挺想去的，毕竟在外面太久了，呆着呆着，其实真的挺累的，有时候想想，要是能回去读书，也挺好的。可是那时候的我，执拗地不走我老爹给我铺好的路，他说读书，我就非要出来混社会，他说回家，我就非要在外面飘着……现在想想，其实我没那么讨厌读书，其实我，一直很想回家。  
说那么多没有意义了，都过去了，十年前离开了家自己出来，现在做了这个乐队，现在还有个梦想可以追，总是好事。  
是啊，梦想，这个词是谁跟我说的来着，对，那个跟着来的张颜齐。  
我记得那时候，他每天穿的跟个老大爷一样，经常偷偷跑到我在的那个酒吧里，听我唱歌。那时候徐一宁也经常来，我还问他为什么不跟徐一宁一起来，他当时就只是摇摇头，也不告诉我为什么。  
一来一去，也就熟了。  
他成绩挺好的，我当时经常听他跟我抱怨什么奥赛太难了什么之类的话，我也听不太懂，但是看着他苦大仇深的样子，感觉确实挺难的，也不知道有什么能安慰他的。  
后来有一天晚上，他突然点了一瓶啤酒，一下子灌了一半，当时我吓着了。酒不是什么好东西，他还有很好的未来，我不能因为我的不幸，去带坏别人家辛辛苦苦养的孩子。  
“张颜齐，你发什么疯啊。”我当时直接夺过了他手上的啤酒瓶。  
“周震南，你又不懂，你拦我干什么，你喝的少么？”张颜齐突然爆发，对着我吼到。  
“你是好孩子啊，我不是，你学我干什么。”他还想把酒瓶拿回来，我直接把那瓶酒丢到了垃圾桶里。  
“你不用管我，我怎么样是我自己的事。”张颜齐显然有些醉了，他那副厚厚的眼镜摔到地上，露出一对下垂眼，眼角似乎还有眼泪。  
“你到底怎么了，是考试没考到第一名还是老师批评你了，是你说清楚我就让你喝。”我一时有些心疼，可能到底是觉得每个人有每个人的不幸，他或许，真的有什么压力需要释放呢？  
张颜齐愣了愣，然后开始像个小孩一样大哭起来：“你知道么，焉栩嘉喜欢徐一宁，他今天来找我了，跟我说希望我不要告诉他之类的，可是，明明是我先喜欢他的啊，焉栩嘉那么优秀，我怎么比得过他啊。”  
“我的妈我以为是什么事，你们三位拍偶像剧呢？就这点事，值得哭这么伤心？”那时候的我是真的不懂这三个人的破事，三个男的，虽然我并不反对同性恋，但是谁又能真的迈出那一步呢，到最后还不是都埋在心里，什么都不说，等到很多年之后都忘了。  
张颜齐被我骂的一愣一愣的，停下了大哭，看来是真的醉了，情绪大起大落的，看着他的猫咪唇和一双无辜的大眼睛，我真的觉得他像个小孩。  
“你敢跟徐一宁说你喜欢他么？”我轻蔑的问他。  
张颜齐想了一想，摇了摇头。  
“那你觉得焉栩嘉敢么？他要是说了什么，明天全学校都知道了，他爸妈还不打死他。”我有理有据的分析着。  
“是哦。”张颜齐就像一个乖孩子一样，傻乎乎的点头。  
“那不就是了，赶紧给我回家学习去，这里不是你们这种国之栋梁待的地方。”我是发自心底地准备赶他走，他是个好孩子，好好读书，才是他现在应该干的事。  
“可是我现在一身酒气，回去要被我爸妈打的。”张颜齐那时候的那张委屈脸，我能记一辈子。后来想想，我好像就是从那时候，开始对这个只会学习的老大爷有好感的。  
“服了你了，你到我家去洗个澡再回去吧。”我当时觉得自己莫名其妙很像焉栩嘉，在那个时间前的很多年前，第一次离家出走的我，也是躲在焉栩嘉家里，一个人哭。  
你们不要多想了，那时候的我还没有厉害到敢诱奸未成年，他就是去洗了个澡，然后就走了。  
我跟徐一宁经常一起出去，但是那三年，我都没有告诉他身边那两个男孩子对他的意思，虽然我当时要求唱《左右手》他有反应，但是我还是相信，那个傻乎乎的徐一宁，就只是千千万万大众的一员吧，如果跟他说了，无疑会彻底摧毁他的生活。  
“朗哥，你和也哥，怎么感觉没什么互动了啊。”离我和徐一宁帮也哥给他送牛奶已经快过了两个月，那时还那么为彼此而害羞的两个人，就好像一下子变回了陌生人，突然都清高起来。  
“你个小孩，不学好，天天想什么呢？”朗哥当时敲了我头一下：“这事哪有那么容易。”  
“你喜欢人家，就直接跟人家说啊，这么拐弯抹角的，得亏你也是东北人。”我基本没留什么情面的损了他一句。  
“那你喜欢人家张颜齐，跟人家说了么？”朗哥笑嘻嘻地回问了一句。  
“谁喜欢他了，你真的是，说风就是雨的。”我当时应该脸红了吧，但是嘴上却还在躲闪着。  
“是的是的，唉，你吃个炸鸡怎么还把脸吃红了，是不是太热了？”高嘉朗明知故问着。  
“你……说你自己的事呢，闲的没事把我拉进来干什么。”我被戳破了心底的事，有些慌了神。  
我是为什么喜欢张颜齐呢？我忘了，反正当时真的挺喜欢他的，我记东西都是一个画面一个画面的，如果你非要问我，我可能脑子里只有一个画面，当时我在台上唱《一无所有》，张颜齐在台下，熙熙攘攘乱蹦的人群里，他穿着四中那土里土气，格格不入的校服，拼命地挥手，仿佛很担心我看不见他一样，那时候玫红色的灯光偶尔照在他的大头上，我会觉得，他在的时候，我特别安心。  
哦，对了，中间有一件事忘了，我和徐一宁一起给朗哥送牛奶那天，焉栩嘉突然找到我们，说是教育局领导要来，我们要排练一个节目，我就是在那时候唱的《左右手》，当时为什么要选这首歌，是因为我知道徐一宁会萨克斯，我脑子中有一个张国荣当时live的《左右手》版本，开头悠扬的萨克斯，伴奏中恰到好处的钢琴，温柔的嗓音，有节奏的架子鼓鼓点……  
那时候的我有点自私，或许，用这首歌撮合一下焉栩嘉和徐一宁，张颜齐就是我的了呢？  
“从那天起我不辨别前后，  
从那天起我竟调乱左右，  
习惯都扭转了，  
呼吸都张不开口，  
你离开了，却散落四周。”  
徐一宁当时给自己取了个名字叫何洛洛，后来很长一段时间，他都宁可我叫他何洛洛而不是徐一宁。我知道，他可能有点喜欢焉栩嘉了，我能从他看焉栩嘉的眼神里看出来，那种带着少年气质的，纯粹的期待与爱，澄澈的如同雨后的天空般干净的喜欢。  
“囡囡，你今晚想吃什么啊，我给你买。”等到下一块记忆的碎片出现的时候，张颜齐已经不知不觉，给我买了一个月的晚饭了。  
“你最近怎么天天来啊，不上课么？”我当时应该是挺没好气的，虽然心底里很开心，但是总是对他的生活有一丝担忧。  
“我已经通过奥赛拿到清华的报送名额啦，现在随便学学就可以了。”张颜齐当时笑的很温暖，却没有很得意，我就理解为谦虚了。  
“真的么，祝贺你啊，真的要成为顶尖的科学家了。”我当时特别高兴，我那时跟现在一样，不是很高，我我记得我当时直接跳到了他身上，胳膊搂着他的脖子，大腿盘在他的腰上，开心地仿佛上清华的是自己一样。  
“不是不是，清华是一所工科院校，出来是干实事做工程师的，北大才出科学家。”张颜齐腼腆的解释道。  
“我不管，你上清华了，要请客，我们今晚一起去朗哥的炸鸡店吧。”不知道怎么的，虽然清华北大跟我没什么关系，但是他那句话我记了很久，后来有人说这个话题的时候，我总是要把那句话原封不动的说一遍。  
“你晚上不上台唱歌了么？”张颜齐被我拉着出酒吧的时候问。  
“唱歌哪有给你庆祝重要。”我当时也没注意，现在想来，自己那时候也挺直勾勾的呢。  
“谢谢也哥！”我从也哥那里接过两大杯草莓奶昔，递给张颜齐一杯，和他一起走在四中附近的北街上，这里原本是一个古街，现在被改造成了一个商业街，吃喝玩乐都有。  
“那你未来为什么要去当工程师而不是科学家啊？”我吸了一口草莓奶昔，问张颜齐。  
“当科学家挣不到钱，而且又很累，每天想着为人类进步做贡献，到头来有什么意义呢，不如做个工程师，每个月拿的工资又很多，能尽早养活家庭呢，最主要的，家境变好后，我就能实现我从小环游世界的梦想了。”张颜齐说话依然是熟悉的老大爷风格。  
“你不能这么势利嘛，社会总是需要有人去推动，我小的时候，看那些动画片啊，《十万个为什么》之类的，就想着，之后一定要做个科学家。”现在看来，我当时真的很像一个怀春少女，说的话，做的事，都很不周震南。  
“那你现在呢，你现在还想做科学家么？”他问出这句话的那一刻我简直觉得张颜齐像是我爹，我忽然能理解，为什么徐一宁会喜欢焉栩嘉，而不是这个陪着他那么久的张颜齐了，谁不想生活浪漫一点呢？  
不过，当时的我，好像还真的不是那么想的。  
“我啊，你觉得我像是还能做科学家的人么？”我苦笑一声。  
“那南南之后想做什么呢，你不存在毕业，那就18岁吧，当你真正成为一个大人的时候，你想做什么呢？”张颜齐吸了一口奶昔，特比认真的问我。  
“我现在就是个大人啊，也不需要依靠父母，每天唱歌，有个能住的地方，能吃的饱饭，独立自由，多好。”我答非所问地回复着，我总觉得我的人生摆脱了上一辈人对我的限制，后来我发现，背着他们走，本质上还是在被他们限制呢，现在做的很多事，其实要我自己选择的话，我不会去做的。  
“是啊，我其实挺羡慕你的，想说什么就说，想做什么就做，自由自在，多好。”张颜齐双眼紧紧盯着前方，我顺着他的目光望过去，只能看到不断涌动的人流，形形色色不同却又相同的人，我们早晚会成为他们的一员吧，带着各自有异的故事，却被旁人同等的忽略。  
“羡慕我什么，我还羡慕你呢，家人对你也好，现在又去了最好的大学，将来出人头地了，更多的人认识你，多有意义。”手中的草莓奶昔喝完了，我摇了摇，杯底还剩下点融化的奶油，吸管怎么都吸不上来。  
“南南，你没有想过未来去唱歌，组个乐队，当乐队的主唱，满世界，边开演唱会边旅行，会有很多人喜欢你的。”张颜齐将他还剩一半的草莓奶昔递给我，我没什么犹豫，直接吸了一口。  
“好啊，那你到时候会来听我唱歌么？”  
“当然，我现在就是你的忠实粉丝了，到时候我肯定每场都去。”  
“你答应了，不许耍赖啊。”  
“我什么时候对你耍过赖啊，你要带着我的那一份，好好唱下去。”  
那是我人生中第一次有“梦想”这个东西，我很感谢张颜齐，他把他剩下一半的梦想，递给了我。  
“从那天起我恋上我左手，  
从那天起我讨厌我右手，  
为何没力气去捕捉这一点火花，  
天高海深，有什么可拥有。”  
“阿姨，您找我有什么事么？”我的台下有一个双手牢牢攒着自己的包，四处慌神，格格不入的人，酒吧里的人问了，说是来找我的。  
“你好，我是张颜齐的妈妈，你是周震南同学是吧。”她的声音很小，还在微微颤抖，似乎还没有适应周围的环境。  
“您好。”我尽量保持着冷静。  
“我今天来，是想请你帮个忙，帮我劝劝张颜齐，我看他经常来这里听你唱歌，我看你也不像什么坏孩子，能不能求求你，让他好好回去读书啊。”她的声音依然很微弱。  
“他不是一直都有在好好上学么，也只有放假的时候来这听歌，而且，他说他已经通过奥赛被报送了啊。”我一时有些懵。  
“他是这么跟你说的么……其实，他奥赛没有考过，我感觉那之后，他就消沉了，老师说他每天都在请假说在家里学习，他一直都是第一所以他们也没核实，直到这次模拟考试，他成绩一落千丈，才……”他妈妈说着说着，已经泣不成声。  
“阿姨您放心，我虽然不上学，但是我父母都是老师出身，高三只是在复习，张颜齐之前一直都认真，只要他想考试，哪怕中间错过了这一段，也没什么影响的，即使上不了清北，国内最顶尖的大学一点问题都没有的，我去劝他，您放心。”我也不知道自己的哪里来的那么多话，但是，我当时是真的，很想帮他。  
“谢谢你啊，我知道你肯定也希望他变好。”他妈妈听到我的话，牢牢抓住我的手。  
“你是不是没在上学了。”张颜齐拎着炸鸡出现在我面前的时候，我冷冷地，直接问他。  
他犹豫了一会，似乎没意识到我已经知道这件事了。  
“是啊，不想上学了。”他知道瞒不住了，最终低着头，承认了。  
“你是不是疯了，赶紧给我回去给老师家长道歉。”我直接抓住了他的领子，生气地说。  
“周震南，你有资格说我么？”张颜齐没有反抗，他的刘海搭在额头上，言语中全是失落。  
“你知不知道，在外面很累的，你能好好读书为什么不读，你父母花了那么多精力培养你，大家都在指望着你呢，你说句不读了就不读了，你的责任感呢？”他比我高半个头，但是我显得格外咄咄逼人。  
“那你呢？你为什么不读书了呢？”张颜齐嘴角溢着笑，突然问我。  
“我……”我一下被问的语塞了，只能松开手。  
“我不想读书，我也不想成为他们的骄傲，不想上无尽的补习班，我只是想，能真正做自己想做的事啊。”  
张颜齐把我推到后面的墙上，直接吻了上来。  
他的双唇很柔软，就像奶茶里放的牛乳布丁，弹弹的，那一刻我很懵，但是我知道，无论从什么角度来说，那个吻，都不能存在。  
“你想干嘛，张颜齐。”我一把将他推开，匆忙跑开了。  
深秋的空气一如既往的冰凉，冷风砸在我身上，让我的脑子稍微清醒了一点，这一切来的有些突然。我什么都不害怕，如果刚刚那个是已经上了大学的张颜齐，我一定会直接抱上去，我等着个吻等了好久，比起其他的人的眼光，我更怕错过。  
可是，那个张颜齐，他还只是个高三的学生，他辛辛苦苦走了这么多年，他还有光明无比的未来，服服帖帖了17年的他，在他人生最重要的一年，爆发了，我不能让他毁了自己的未来，我很喜欢他，但是我不能告诉他。  
我的脑子很乱，无数的事情如同一团面糊，绞合在我脑子里，头昏脑涨的。  
“什么意思，他到底是喜欢你，还是喜欢一宁呢？”焉栩嘉给我递了条毛巾，我刚在他家洗完澡，感觉脑子稍微清醒了一点。  
“这很重要么，他都这样了，你还担心他跟你抢徐一宁。”我冷冷地嘲讽了一句焉栩嘉。  
“南南，你饿不饿啊，阿姨给你下碗面吃？”屋子外，是焉栩嘉妈妈。  
“谢谢阿姨，不用了，我吃过了来的。”我尽力让自己听起来不那么狼狈。  
“可是，万一这就是张颜齐真的想要的呢，或许对他来说，他真的不想再继续下去了呢？”焉栩嘉坐在我身边：“我其实倒还是挺佩服他的，追求自由，很有勇气。”  
“你们一个个脑子都被门挤了么？什么自由，瞎扯什么，吃不饱穿不暖是自由么？父母每天在家里哭是自由么，辛辛苦苦养你十几年，你一句自由，就什么都不管了，真的，每天写这种文章的人就应该被拉出去枪毙。”焉栩嘉没说说我想听的话，反倒在维护张颜齐的行为，我十分生气。  
“可是你不就是这么做的么？”焉栩嘉笑着看着我：“唱《蓝莲花》的也是你，骂它的也是你。”  
每次提到这里，都是我的死穴，无解的死穴。  
“就一年了，他就不能回去装一装么，到了大学，什么不好说。”我放弃了说服焉栩嘉。  
“也许他，就只是不愿意按照铺好的路一直走下去呢，也许他，只是觉得，一眼就能看到未来的生活，没有意义呢？”焉栩嘉很认真的问我。  
“得了吧，他多大啊，哪里想得到那么深远，就是小脾气，青春期叛逆罢了，等到真的如他所愿，到时候碰一鼻子灰，想后悔就来不及了。”我也不知道在说谁。  
“那你告诉他啊，告诉他这些年其实你过的并不像表面这么潇洒，我相信，在他心中，偏离的轨道，大多是因为他喜欢你吧。”焉栩嘉总是能够一眼看到问题的本质：“你能做到么，承认你当初做的事情其实只是叛逆，承认你所追求的都是虚假的，承认，其实你很想回到那个老老实实，可可爱爱的周震南。”  
“我……”我有些语塞。  
“你做不到吧，因为你担心，当他看穿你的时候，他就不喜欢你了，但是你还喜欢他。”  
焉栩嘉和我一起长大，18年了，幼儿园的蚂蚱，小学白桦林的树叶，初中的补习班门口的酸辣粉，他太了解我了，我在面前，从不隐瞒，他总是能一眼看穿我的一切。  
“那我能怎么办？”眼眶有些湿了，我好多年没哭了，但是那时候我真的很想哭，所以才叫张颜齐“那个臭男人”，他拿走了太多我的东西了，好多东西，我再也没拿回来了。  
“没有办法，等吧。”焉栩嘉长叹一口气：“说实话，我当时也喜欢你喜欢了好久呢，想要戒掉你，不是一件容易的事，他可能没有时间了。”  
“不说我了，你打算告诉徐一宁么？”我并不想提自己和焉栩嘉的这段往事，只能岔开话题。  
焉栩嘉微笑着，摇了摇头。  
“他有他的生活，我还是，不要害他了。”焉栩嘉举起桌子上的一个玻璃杯子，杯子里装着大半杯水，底部飘着一片亮黄色的柠檬，果肉已经泡的有些泛起了，感觉是不再有什么味道了。  
“阿姨，我已经劝过他了，他不听我的，我也没有办法。”他妈妈再次出现在酒吧的时候，我已经两个星期没有看见张颜齐了，那个角落里的吻，就像是一个告别，他彻底消失在了我的生活中。  
“不是，我这次来，是想求求你，我们已经找不到他了，这孩子，带着自己几千块钱的奖学金，不知道跑到了哪里去了，也没去学校，也不回家，你能不能帮我们联系一下他啊。”他妈妈几乎快给我跪下了，整个人哭成了泪人：“你帮我们跟他说说，我们不逼他了，只要他回来，什么都行，只要他安安全全的，什么都可以。”  
他妈妈近乎绝望地趴在我身上，抱着我的大腿，那一刻，我忽然在想，在我最开始逃跑的那些年，我的父母，又是怎样的呢？我那个要面子的老爹可能还是像往常一样生气，我的母亲呢，他是不是也像现在这样，哭干了眼泪，四处求人，她那么高傲的一个人，怎么能做得到低声下气？  
“您先报警，我帮您找找吧阿姨，他一来我马上联系您。”我扶起他妈妈，给她要了一杯水，自己到后台，托一起的朋友都四处帮忙打听打听。  
这个社会，大多数城市其实没有所谓的黑道，有的只是一群无家可归的孩子，他们聚集在一起，平凡的老老实实地做着下等人的工作，有些人犯了罪，大家就会觉得他们都不是好人，一传十十传百，也就变成所谓的黑道了。  
“你回家吧，你家里人等你很久了。”  
我再次找到张颜齐的时候，已经入冬了，他一个人蜷缩在桥洞下面，靠着几张报纸取暖。  
“南南，你当时为什么要走呢？”张颜齐裹着被子，蜷在我那张小床上，端着热水问我。  
“我爸老打我妈，我但凡做了什么他不满意的事，他就会打我妈，我跑了，他就不会打我妈了。”我一边给张颜齐冲药，一边说道。  
“那你出来后，他们有找过你么？”张颜齐的声音有些抖。  
“找过吧，但是我不回去，后来他们就放弃了，我爹那么要面子的一个人，宁可没有我这个儿子，也不希望我去给他添乱吧。”我将调好的药递给他，忽然响起了敲门声。  
我打开门，是提着两大袋子炸鸡和奶茶的焉栩嘉。  
“你们俩很熟么？”张颜齐看到焉栩嘉，有些惊讶：“我以为你们就只是一个音乐社的。”  
“熟啊，就跟你和徐一宁一样熟。”焉栩嘉将炸鸡放在桌子上，又精确地拿出我们家的盘子，装好，把奶茶一杯一杯摆正。  
“一宁他现在还好么？”张颜齐意识到，徐一宁已经离开他的生活很久了，语气又变回了我熟悉的老父亲。  
“挺好的，学习也很认真，每天也很开心。”焉栩嘉或许知道张颜齐也曾经喜欢过徐一宁，官方标准地回答道。  
“那就好，听他说你们俩是同桌，以后还得请你多照顾照顾他。”张颜齐似乎并不知道焉栩嘉喜欢徐一宁，也不知道徐一宁喜欢焉栩嘉，当然，焉栩嘉自己也不知道徐一宁喜欢他。  
喜欢一个人，真的可以喜欢到说不出口，可以喜欢到，宁愿彼此错过，也要给对方更好的生活。  
“你打算什么时候回去？”焉栩嘉一边吃炸鸡，一边问张颜齐，似乎在说一件已经确定好的事。  
“我……”张颜齐似乎很犹豫。  
“不回去准备干什么呢？有地方收留你么，你有什么能安家立命的本领么？没有的话就赶快回去吧。”焉栩嘉冷静的几乎有点冷血。  
后来张颜齐还是回家了，生活似乎回到了正轨，他还是会来听我唱歌，给我买晚饭，偶尔也会和我挤在我那张狭小的床上，抱着我睡觉。  
后来焉栩嘉和徐一宁都考到了外地，张颜齐意料之外的落榜了。  
“你为什么不好好考试，哪怕你高三一年不学习，想考一个一本还是轻轻松松的吧。”在毕业那天，我又一次生气地问他。  
“考不考得好，有必要么？”张颜齐的语气依然无所谓。  
“你上了大学，不就能离开这里了么，你不是一直向往的，就是离开这里，自己生活么？”我对他这一波故意瞎考实在不能理解。  
“可是我现在，不就是这样么，如果我离开了，你怎么办？”不管校门口熙熙攘攘的人群，他一把抱住了我。  
“我也要走的啊，你忘记了，我要去全国各地唱歌的，你还能到处跟着我么？”我哭笑不得。  
“我已经跟朗哥说好了，我明天就去他店里给他打工，能养活自己的，你放心。”张颜齐的声音很温柔。  
“你在说什么啊，你不是要做工程师么，卖什么炸鸡，外面的世界那么大，你不出去看看，你怎么知道你会喜欢什么？”听到这里我彻底生气了，一把推开了他，准备去找朗哥理论。  
“可是如果我出去，我真地去看了外面的世界，万一我陶醉了，我再也不回来了，南南，我们就要分开了吧，那时候怎么办？”张颜齐沙哑着嗓子问我。  
“不是说好了，我会去全世界唱歌，你每一场都会来听么，你追求你的梦想，我追求我的，我们一起顶峰再见，不好么？”我知道他的意思，那个年代通讯还不发达，我大概率永远无法出名了，但是他，说不定还能过上很好的生活。  
“好，那我们约定好了，我去复读，明年考大学，你要继续唱歌。”张颜齐又把我拉回了他的怀抱，我们就像小时候约定了一辈子但是很快就成陌路人的同桌一样，倔强的维护着再难实现的诺言。  
“你还记不记得我们俩第一次见面的时候，你在台上唱那首歌。”张颜齐最终答应了他父母复读的要求，这也意味着，他还是要回归正轨了。  
“《蓝莲花》么？”那是我最后一次躺在他怀里，我们依旧躺在那个小出租屋的小床上，交换着彼此的生活。  
“你能不能，只为我唱一次，就唱高潮部分就行。”张颜齐一脸期待地看着我。  
“心中那自由的世界，  
多么的清澈高远，  
盛开着永不凋零，蓝莲花。”  
为了能让他真的好好学习，他开始复读的时候，我接受了一个乐队的邀约，去了北京。离开的时候我没有告诉他，而是去找了朗哥，朗哥知道我和张颜齐已经同居很久了，我想拜托他，安慰安慰张颜齐，也希望他告诉张颜齐，我和他环游世界的约定，没有变，只是现在我要先一步去追寻了，希望他也好好努力。  
最后我告诉他，也哥其实一直都很喜欢他，我也知道他也很喜欢也哥，希望他好好加油，等他们结婚的时候，我一定回来给他们唱歌。  
跟着乐队，住了几年地下室，跑了很多场子，在地下酒吧见过崔健许巍，也为了吃饭厚着脸皮接婚礼表演，甚至还想着上个综艺节目。那之后就没再和张颜齐联系了，乐队的日子不好过，但还好还有一群能依靠的朋友，这两年音乐节逐渐变多了，也找到了投资人，或许会逐渐变好吧。  
一直到现在，我们还没有能够全世界开演唱会，不知道他，有没有成为一个工程师，然后完成他环游世界的梦想。  
贝斯手醒了，他咣当几步跑到厕所，里面传来有人吐的声音。  
“老孙，你会不会弹《蓝莲花》啊。”我看着从厕所里刚吐出来的贝斯手，问他。  
“啥玩意？《蓝莲花》？我们是接了什么怀旧经典之类的节目么？”他一脸狐疑，毕竟从那次唱给张颜齐之后，我就再也没有唱过这首歌，他们不知道也是正常的。  
“你别管，你就说你会不会吧。”我又用眼神扫了一扫乐队的其他成员，他们都纷纷点头，毕竟这也算是我们这一行教科书级别的歌了。  
聚光灯打下，前面的网红歌手已经退场，体育场上的观众都准备离开了，这压轴，永远是倒数第二首歌，而不是最后一首歌。  
“准备好炸场子了么？”我将麦远离，问我的队友们。  
“没有什么可以阻挡。”  
我闭上眼睛，夜空之上，那朵蓝莲花，如同我的青春，如同我青春里那个少年，肆意绽放。

（嘉）

很多年之后，当张韶涵站上《歌手》舞台，第一句歌词出来的时候，我才知道，那个记忆中的少年口中模模糊糊的“茉莉花”，究竟是什么。  
可惜那时候，已经来不及了。  
“Jonny，帮我处理一下这个投资人呗，我真的服了，对行业没了解出来做什么投资啊。”我的上司Sandy往我桌子上扔了一张名片。  
我叫焉栩嘉，现在就职于一家著名的外资投行，一个项目期就是几天只睡两三个小时，每天活的和惊奇队长一样，好在薪水也很丰厚，虽然累，但是想着干到三十岁就够了，也倒还能接受。  
“Sandy，这周末我可能要回老家一趟，有个朋友结婚，瑞星那个项目你们handle的了么？”我查一查时间表，问她。  
“您就别在这跟我添堵了，昨天本来Anita就病了，现在你又要请假，证监会给你们钱了么这么阻拦这个项目。”她翻了个白眼，看来并不开心。  
“这是我亲哥结婚，我总不能不回去吧，你看要不然你给我点线上能做的工作，比如联系机构什么的。”我腼腆的笑了笑，求着她。  
“服了你了。”Sandy还是松了口：“我待会发你个excel，里面是几家比较大的战投，你看看他们有没有持股打算，这总可以了吧。”  
“谢谢，你对我最好了，等我回来了，项目结束了，请你吃饭。”我跟她撒了个娇，拎着包离开了。  
“国贸，呼家楼，团结湖，农业展览馆，亮马桥……”我听着报站小姐录好的声音，七八点的十号线总是格外的挤，各式各样的金融精英们，穿着各式轻奢，喷着各种味道的香水，揉着惺忪的双眼，带着一天的疲惫，一起挤在这条地铁上。  
离回家还要很久呢，拼尽全力从包里抽出耳机，随意点开推荐。  
“唯一纯白的茉莉花，  
盛开在琥珀色月牙”  
徐一宁，原来那时候，你唱的歌，是这个啊。  
男生，喜欢另一个男生，不是一个多么值得羞耻的事，只要你不打扰不是这个圈子里的人的生活，这也就是一种单纯的喜欢，和你喜欢一个女生一样。  
我的初恋叫周震南，或者说，第一个真正在一起的人叫周震南，我和他是一起长大的竹马之交，我们家经商，他们家从政，互认对方的父母，我爸称呼他爸都是亲家的那种，听说是我妈妈当时以为肯定会生出一个女儿，两家都准备定娃娃亲了，结果生出了我。  
“你说，他们要是真的知道我们在一起了，会不会疯掉。”那时候，周震南躺在我怀里，这么问我。  
我们在一起的时候十二岁，可能是青春叛逆期刚到来的懵懂，可能是看太多电视小说，总觉得两个人只要能在一起一切都会变好，或者说，根本还没搞懂爱是怎么回事，只觉得对他有好感，就想着这或许就是爱情吧，一起上学，一起出去玩，分享一杯沙冰，矫情的让我喂他，也会在父母不在家的时候，偷偷地，闭上眼睛亲嘴……  
可是，哪怕我们在父母面前做出亲昵的举动，父母都只会说一句“这俩小孩关系太好了”。  
后来周震南跟我说，他当时非要跟我在一起，其实只是想气气他父母，结果他父母跟没事人一样，达不到目的，也就没有维持那个名义的必要了。  
我当时还伤心了好久，觉得自己像是个被甩掉的男二号，偷偷哭，偷偷给他写信，想着，我究竟哪里不够优秀能和他在一起呢，特别是每天还和他在一起生活却不能拥有他的那种悲伤，长期积压在我的心里。  
那段所谓“分手”的日子大概持续了一两年？我忘记了，后来是哪一天来着，我才发现即使我们俩在一起了，做的事情依然还是那些我们早已成为习惯的事，那时候我才意识到，哦，我只是太习惯周震南在我的生活中了，但是无论他是不是我的恋人，他都会，存在于我的生活中。  
从那时候解开心结，我们成了很好的朋友，只是后来，他走了一条我不敢走的路，然后他爱上一个叫张颜齐的好学生，我喜欢上了一个叫徐一宁的人，我们的关系依然很好，后来他选择一个人出去做乐队，我们就像断了线的风筝，再也没见过了。  
然后，就是徐一宁了。  
我发现徐一宁没有认出我来，不过也是，那时候的我，只敢在背后偷偷看他。  
父母对我要求很严格，我也如他们所说的，很“听话”。大概从小学一年级开始吧，就开始接触各种各样的补习班，钢琴，演讲，奥数，英语……  
市里有个叫少年宫的地方，在火车站附近，我大部分的童年周末都在那个地方度过了，少年宫后面的小巷子里有个灌饼很好吃，每次父母不来接我的时候，我都会偷偷去买一个，薄薄的面皮，摊上熟的刚好的鸡蛋，火腿肠，胡椒粉，辣椒粉，生菜叶，两块五我可以吃的很饱，后来贪吃，经常一次性买两个，就好像，生怕下次买不到了一样。  
少年宫的后面，有一家琴行，每个周六下午，在我上完奥数的时候，都会听到萨克斯的声音，有个男孩会在那里吹萨克斯，《我心永恒》《回家》，我练钢琴我知道，总之就是老师不会教的曲目，却是真正好听的曲目。  
有时候老师拖堂的时候，听着那悠扬的萨克斯的声音逐渐穿过小巷，穿过走廊，飘进窗户，我就会想，是个什么样的人在吹呢，或许是安妮宝贝笔下，穿着棉布白裙子运动鞋，披着长发的小姐姐，也可能是一个已经年过三十，正在用萨克斯传递自己爱情乡愁的中年男子……那萨克斯的声音陪着我走过每个周末，我总觉得，那是世界上的另一个我，正在做着自己真正想做的事。  
六年的时间转瞬就过了，我听着那个声音，技巧由生渐熟，音色愈发平滑，我甚至能够听出来他和别人的不一样，看来，我和他在不断变好呢。  
其实我经常担心，如果有一天，那个声音消失了怎么办，我又该找谁去陪伴每个回家的旅途，好在他一直没有消失，小学奥数结束了，我就要离开少年宫了，在最后那天，我想去最后见一见这段旋律的主人，无论怎么样，我想跟他说声谢谢，谢谢这六年的陪伴，我很喜欢他的音乐，如果有机会，我之后还会经常来听他吹萨克斯的。  
我跟父母说那晚去周震南家住，就不用他们来接我了。完成最后一节课的我，蹑手蹑脚，朝着那个琴房走去，我好紧张，心脏扑通扑通的跳，我记得那天刚下完雨，空气里还有泥土的味道，我躲在大门后，踮脚张望，希望能找到那个人。  
琴房里只有一个和我差不多大的小男孩，和一个看起来很严厉的阿姨。  
“徐一宁，你怎么又在瞎吹。”那个阿姨大概是又听到了他吹流行曲目，一掌轻轻拍在男孩子身上，男孩子放下了手中的萨克斯，低下了头。  
“徐一宁。”我默默念着他的名字，忽然，他好像是发现我了一样，一下子回头看了我一眼。  
那时候的他没有带那副奇怪的黑框眼镜，脸上也还挂着婴儿肥，一双扑棱扑棱，如同宝石一般的大眼睛，一下子瞄到了我。  
然后，本来在挨训的他，冲着我笑了一下。  
我不记得我当时是什么样的表情了，我只知道，我心跳的很厉害，脸红的发烫，像是被抓到的小偷一样，很快的跑走，跑的很远，跑着跑着，就傻笑了出来。也不知道为什么，大概少年时的心事，总是简单而又纯粹。  
从那之后，徐一宁三个字，就像一颗种子，埋在我心底，等着有一天，生根发芽。后来我跟周震南在一起的时候，因为分手而伤心的时候，也在想，如果我当时勇敢一点，去认识徐一宁，后来的故事，会不会完全不一样呢。  
我再没去过少年宫，初三毕业，偶尔路过时，想着再去巷子里买一个灌饼吃，那个推车的小摊，也因为建设文明城市消失了，再去琴行，徐一宁也不再在那里练萨克斯了。  
在我以为我们已经完全错过的时候，进入高中的我，再次听到了那个我等了三年的名字。  
“哎……这位同学……我看看……哦……徐一宁同学……”  
捡杯子的男孩子惊慌失措，我本来是不打算趟这趟所谓班干部的浑水的，但是，如果那个人刚好是他的话，说不定就是那个我等了很久的机会。  
“我和徐同学一起竞选。”我没什么犹豫的站起来，那个男孩回头看了我一眼，虽然此时他带着厚厚的黑框眼镜，脸上也瘦削了许多，大大的锅盖刘海快毁掉了他好看的脸，但是那双大大的杏仁眼睛，我还是一眼就能认出来。  
我微笑了一下，这一次，我不会再让你走了。  
“请焉栩嘉同学和徐一宁同学依次发表一下竞选感言。”班主任主持到。  
“我艹，我说的是和他一起竞选，不是跟他竞选这个职位，这班主任脑子有问题还是耳朵有问题。”意识到情况不对的我在心里暗暗骂了一句，但是似乎这个班主任并没有意识到问题，依然要求我们俩竞争，我的第一印象，算是毁在他手上了。  
我也不记得我们俩说了什么，我反正就瞎说了一通，结果也没什么悬念，毕竟当时我还有一个唬人的外壳和一堆我根本不在意的头衔。看着灰溜溜走下去的徐一宁，我心中一时不知道是什么滋味，不知道他认出我来了么，他会恨我么，我这一步，是不是把他推得更远了呢？  
满脑浆糊的我随便处理了一下接着的选举，还好老师也知道徐一宁会萨克斯，让他做了音乐委员，至少建立了一点点联系，之后还有可以说话的机会。  
“什么，怎么跟人家搭讪，你问我干什么，你不是什么英语演讲大赛第一名么，现在跟人家聊天你不会了。”酒吧里，周震南一边喝着啤酒，一边嘲讽我到。  
“给我喝一口。”我满脑子都是徐一宁会怎么看今天这件事，烦的不知道怎么办，伸手向周震南要酒。  
“你要喝你自己买，给你喝不就间接接吻了。”周震南调皮着说。  
“又不是没亲过，快点，我没带钱。”我不耐烦地怼了他一句，他翻了个白眼，把酒递给了我。  
我对着瓶子抽了一口，苦涩冰凉冲进我的身体里，那时的我还不能理解这玩意有什么好喝的，连着呛了几声，周震南一脸鄙夷地接过瓶子，拍了我的背几下。  
“你这样的好学生，应该是人家巴不得跟你做朋友的啊，小姑娘的小纸条今天也收了不少吧，有什么好害怕的，直接去跟人家聊啊。”周震南依然在幸灾乐祸。  
“说的轻巧，人家万一不喜欢男生怎么办，你以为这个世界谁都跟我们俩一样啊，周围性取向正常的才是大多数吧，而且我看他挺直男的，穿着打扮，说话举止，我觉得吧，还是别打扰人家生活了。”酒劲上来了，我头有点晕，慢吞吞的说道。  
“那不就是喽，如果你只打算跟人家做朋友，就正常同学交流就好了，有什么好担心的。”周震南将瓶子里剩下的酒一口抽干净，将瓶子咣当砸在桌子上。  
可是，什么事情要是都像他说的那么简单，我们也不会走到今天那一步了。  
之后很久的时间，我和徐一宁，都像是两条平行线，生活的交集也就仅限于收作业或者打扫卫生时的一两句话，可即使这样，偶尔遇到一个能和他说话的的机会，我都会高兴好久，在走廊上来回踱步，思考着，那一句简单“徐一宁同学，能不能请你负责一下……”的话，都要来回思考好久，该是什么语气，该是什么腔调，该不该笑，脸要怎么样的角度才好看，甚至有时候还要想，要不要换一身衣服。  
“你这年级第一也保不住了，思春少年？”期中成绩出来的时候，徐一宁的好朋友张颜齐拿了年级第一，我只勉强考进前十名，周震南看来听到了什么风声，嘲讽着我。  
“别说了，要是有机会能跟他说上话，我也不会每天都在瞎想了。”我倒不是很在意成绩，高中这些知识我很早就学过了，只是有大半的心思放在徐一宁身上，没有认真学，家里也不是很在意，觉得周围优秀的人多，也很正常。  
“我给你出个主意，你听不听。”周震南此时刚唱完一首歌。  
“你说。”我也不知道他这个鬼马精灵又在想什么鬼主意，但是当下，也只能依靠他了。  
“前几天我回家找我妈，听他们说我老爹不知道哪根筋抽了，要搞素质教育大检查，你不是说那个徐一宁会萨克斯么，你作为学生会主席，跟学校趁着这个机会，搞个什么社团之类的，就跟日本漫画里的一样，你不就有机会把妹了么。”周震南翘着二郎腿，一如既往的不正经。  
“什么把妹，你哪学来的话。”我红了脸，敲了周震南一下，不过他说的，确实是个好办法。  
教育局有规定，我又能为学校排忧解难，这件事自然通过的无比顺畅。  
犹豫了好久，想了很长时间怎么说，特意穿上刚洗好的，特别白的校服，我终于在那个课间，主动敲了敲那张桌子。  
“那个，徐一宁同学，放学后留一下，我有件事要跟你说。”我的心仍然像第一次在琴行那里见到他时那样扑通扑通地跳，刚说完这句话我就后悔了，本来不是什么大事，还约人家放学后，跟要表白一样，要不就这时候表白，天呐，焉栩嘉你在想什么，表白直男，你疯了吧，我的脑子里瞬间又变成了一团豆浆。  
“哦，好的。”徐一宁感觉是在睡觉，眼睛还是眯着的，嘴角还有口水的印记，居然更可爱了，我很怕自己的脸红被发现，赶紧随便笑了一下回到了自己的位子上。  
“班长，咋了，怎么气喘吁吁的？”我的同桌当时问我，我一瞬间觉得他真的是个挑货。  
“没什么，我又哮喘。”也懒得解释了，随便瞎编了一个让他瞠目结舌的理由便搪塞过去了。  
那时候，是已经快十二月了吧，放学的时候，天色已经傍晚了，那时候的高中还不上晚自习，我们还有一点自由的时间，我整个下午都在为这场晚上的“约会”惴惴不安，等到班里的人都已经快走完了，人越来越少，夕阳的红色慢慢爬进窗户。  
“班长还不走，是在等谁呢？”我的同桌依然是好心的问我。  
“有点事要处理。”我真的想翻白眼，那么紧张的时候，真的是看谁都像四中第一挑货。  
终于只剩下我和徐一宁，人多带来的二氧化碳温暖逐渐散去，空气渐渐变成早冬的凉意，我缓缓走到徐一宁面前，坐在他前面的桌子上，身体怎么坐都感觉不舒服，双腿看似无意，实则是为了让自己腿显得长一点的耷拉在桌子前。  
“其实这次找你，是因为小时候听你吹萨克斯，觉得你吹得特别好，正好学校里有办音乐社的需要，所以想请你帮忙。”我犹豫了一下，最终决定告诉他我和他的初见。  
徐一宁的眼睛盯着我，但似乎走神了，我有点害怕，难道他认出我来了？  
“徐一宁同学，你有听到我说的话么？”我感觉自己背上已经出汗了，小心谨慎地问他。  
“啊，你说，我听着呢。”他似乎才回过神来，笑了一下，跟我说。  
我暗自叹了一口气，还好他刚刚走神了，果然，就是个傻乎乎的钢铁直男，现在根本不是告诉他的好时机。  
“学校为了迎接教育局的检查，需要我们做一个素质教育的展示，学生会那边准备成立一些社团，想问你能帮我做一下音乐社的东西么？”我盯着他的眼睛，那双泪眼，就像我第一次见他一样，是午夜无尽的星空，撒着钻石一般的光。  
“好的好的。”他似乎有些不耐烦，随口答应着，背着包就走了。  
看着他离开的背影，已经变成暖紫色的晚霞照在他半边身子上，将长长的影子投在墙上，就像是绘本里会用一整面去画的美丽画面，我用手锤了一下桌子，眼眶里似乎有眼泪在打转。  
焉栩嘉，你为什么这么不争气呢？  
“那个，徐一宁同学，基本的同学我都已经找齐了，可是我们缺一个唱歌的同学，我认识一个，只是他现在在外面唱歌，今天放学后，能不能麻烦你跟我一起去找一下他。”我不想放弃，想到了最后的办法——周震南，于是过了几天，便以音乐社的名字又一次约了徐一宁。  
“好的好的，张颜齐，跟我们一起去吧。”徐一宁直接拉上了张颜齐，张颜齐瞥了他一眼，我忽然意识到，徐一宁旁边，喜欢他的人，可能不止我一个，那个眼神我太熟悉了。  
忽然之间，一股无助涌上心头，面对和他一起长大的青梅竹马，我真的，一点胜算都没有吧。  
“在外面唱歌，不会是那个基本不来上课的周震南吧。”张颜齐从题海里抽出来看了我一眼，我知道，他也明白了我的心思，便回怼了一句。  
呵，又是一个挑货。  
“是的，让同学回学校上课，也是我们的目的之一嘛。”我礼貌的笑了笑，心底里也不知道是什么滋味，只能自己灰溜溜地回到了自己的位子上。  
“心中那自由的世界，  
如此的清澈高远，  
盛开着永不凋零， 蓝莲花。”  
周震南正在唱他最爱的歌，我们三个穿着校服，像是三个外星人，在酒吧的人群里穿梭着。  
“周震南同学，我们这次来，是想邀请你回学校唱歌。”我假装和周震南不太熟，也假装他并不知道音乐社的事情，自顾自地邀请他。  
“回去唱歌啊，学校现在都走这个套路了么？”周震南看到我带来的人，想必是猜到了我的心思，直接怼了一句回来，  
“是我们办一个音乐社，现在缺一个主唱，我想着你唱歌真的好，就想着来找你了。”我继续恳切地说，同时暗着给他使眼色  
“唱什么，给谁唱，给校领导唱《我和我的祖国》么？”周震南嗤笑了一声，选择了直接拆我的台：“焉栩嘉，你觉得我是那样的人么，想让我回学校啊，找点别的理由呗。”  
“我尽量争取让你唱你想唱的歌，而且，你回去，你家里不也放心么，周围的同学也友好。”我还抓着救命稻草，只要他回去，我就有机会让大家排练，就能再和何洛洛有单独相处的时间，  
“你喜欢听什么歌啊？”周震南突然问了一旁的徐一宁，把我吓了一跳，难道，他是打算帮我表白么，我私下十分紧张，这太像周震南会做出的事情了。  
“苏打绿，《小情歌》。”一直没说话的徐一宁真的说了。  
周震南冲着徐一宁笑了一下，真打算上台唱这首歌。  
“这是一首简单的小情歌，  
唱着人们心中的曲折，  
我想我很快乐，  
当有你的温热，  
脚边的空气转了。”  
我已经不太记得当时的场景了，我好久没有见过这么温柔的周震南了，这是一首很浪漫的歌，我记得当时徐一宁听的很认真，下来之后，他们两个居然成了很好的朋友，不过，周震南倒是到最后，都没有告诉徐一宁我喜欢他的事。  
“看到了么焉栩嘉，现在徐一宁是我的好朋友了，你要小心点哦，小心我随时就把你的那点小九九告诉他。”周震南冲我比了个鬼脸，我也真的拿他没办法。  
音乐社的事情虽然建立了，但是一直没有得到校领导允许排练的松口，徐一宁再次消失在了我的视野中。  
周震南有一次拉着我去门口的一家炸鸡店，他似乎和那个老板很熟，我们坐下吃炸鸡，那个老板送了我们两杯奶茶。  
“你知道么，那个张颜齐，就是跟徐一宁青梅竹马的那个，他也喜欢徐一宁呢，你说我，是不是彻底没希望了。”我吸了一口奶茶，问周震南。  
“我知道啊，上次张颜齐来找我，他问了我一样的问题。”周震南一边啃着一个鸡翅，一边像个没事人一样。  
“那你觉得呢？”我迫切想从他口中得到一个肯定。  
“我觉得吧，你们俩反正谁都没勇气告诉徐一宁，你们还是一边凉快去吧，要不你们俩在一起吧。”周震南突然对着我笑起来。  
“你滚。”我怼了他一句，但是他说的有道理，我们俩都喜欢了徐一宁这么久，但是都没有告诉他。  
“徐一宁怎么会喜欢张颜齐呢，那人说话不像16岁，像61岁，没事，他肯定不喜欢张颜齐的。”周震南吸了一口草莓奶昔，特别认真地跟我说，也不知道是不是安慰。  
后来直到我发现他跟张颜齐已经同居了之后，我才明白那时候他说的话背后的心思，只是，那都是后话了，又是另一个很长的故事，你们改天遇到他了，再问他吧。  
高二我没有什么悬念选了文科，因为我知道徐一宁肯定会选文科，我自己理科文科都可以，如果在一个班，说不定还会有机会。  
我早早的搬好了东西，坐在右侧的一个位子上，拿东西占着位子，假装自己已经有了同桌，知道看到那个我等了很久的身影，搬着一摞一摞的书，背对着金灿灿地半米阳光，走进教室。  
“徐一宁同学，你也学文科么？16班好像就我们俩学文科的，你要不坐我旁边吧。”我鼓起勇气，笑着看着他，邀请他坐在我身边。  
“好啊，谢谢。”他也没有想那么多吧，毕竟这个班他可能只认识我，将书放在我旁边的桌子上。  
岁月依然如同以往一样静好，高中的日子一旦节奏起来了，我与他，即使坐在彼此，也只是多了一些借橡皮借粘胶借笔记的交流，我也不知道我是怎么能坐在他身边依然保持着高度的学习热情的，或许爱情本来就不是我们生活的全部，我也只有，在偶尔他课间趴在桌子上睡觉的时候，敢看他一眼，笑一笑，想着，要是能永远这样，也挺好的。  
“焉栩嘉，下周教育局要来检查，学校可能需要你们音乐社准备一个节目，给你们一周准备时间，可以停一些课。”机会就这样来的莫名其妙，我像是中了彩票一样，开始满世界地找徐一宁。  
“终于找到你了，徐一宁同学。”我终于在朗哥的炸鸡店里看到了我这辈子的两个仇人，此时正在愉快地一起吃炸鸡。  
“我说正事，学校里突然接到通知，教育局领导下周要来检查学校的素质教育建设情况，我们可能需要音乐社出一个节目。”周震南还往我嘴里塞了一个，我直接拍了他的手一下，跟徐一宁解释这件事。  
“急什么，一个演出而已，先坐下了吃会啊。”周震南依然一副没事人一样的状态，他自然知道我此时的心态，又一个挑货。  
“你先确定你要唱什么歌，我去给你申请，现在十万火急，你唱什么都可以。”我冲着周震南翻了一个白眼，暗示他不要口不遮拦。  
“张国荣的《左右手》，也可以么？”周震南语气中带着挑衅：“别的不唱。”  
“我TM。”我心底里一顿暗骂，《左右手》是什么歌，是你准备出柜还是你准备帮我出柜，但是他既然都这么说了，我也只能暗着圆了，毕竟，排练的这个过程更重要。  
好在这个曲子有个live版是需要萨克斯的，徐一宁吹萨克斯，我弹钢琴，有人打鼓，有人弹吉他，周震南主唱，一周的时间，只属于我们的时间。  
再次听到徐一宁的萨克斯的时候，我几乎热泪盈眶，或许是想到了曾经的那个自己，或许只是，我终于确认了，眼前的这个人，就是我一直在找，一直在等的人。  
曲子中间有一段需要我们俩合奏，和声在一起，我们俩会对着彼此微笑，那一刻，我们只属于彼此，那是一种不需要多言说的默契，虽然他不一定注意到了，但是我，会永远记得。  
“你要不要喝奶茶。”展示的前一天，何洛洛走进排练室，梳起的头发，摘掉眼镜后大大的眼睛，一抹似有似无的微笑，整个人就像是从动漫里走出的男主人公，帅的我看楞了几秒。  
“徐一宁你是不是去换了个头？”周震南再次开始了自己的挑货本色，我气得当时想踹他一脚。  
“不用了，谢谢。”我不知不觉有些痴迷了，最后还是回过神来，礼貌地客套了一句：“你眼镜拿下去之后真的挺好看的。”  
“谢谢。”徐一宁也礼貌地回了我一句，就离开了教室。  
“果然这世界上是不存在什么王子灰姑娘的，王子爱上灰姑娘，是因为灰姑娘比她姐姐都长的漂亮。”周震南突然阴阳怪气了一句。  
“我一口盐汽水喷死你，我喜欢上他的时候他才12岁呢，而且，他戴着那副丑哭的眼镜的时候，我不还是喜欢他的么？”我轻轻踢了周震南一脚，他一直走开了。  
“你还真把自己当王子了，小姑娘给你写的情书看多了吧。”周震南又冲着我比了一个鬼脸，跑了。  
气不打一处来是真的，想着他的笑也是真的。  
那晚，大家还给各自起了一个艺名，徐一宁叫“何洛洛”，真的是一个很漫画的名字呢。  
那晚徐一宁的车坏了，是我载着他回的家。  
天上的月亮很圆，皎洁的月光撒在路上，像是给一切盖上了一层纱，徐一宁抱着我的腰，就像是我的爱人一样，坐在我的后座，轻轻喘着气，我能感受到他的体温。  
“洛洛，你有想过未来要做什么么？”那一刻我不知道哪里来的勇气，或许是知道，这样的日子以后不会再有了吧，我想象着这一切只发生在小说中，他也不是徐一宁，而是只属于我的何洛洛。  
“我啊，我不知道，我成绩不好，先考上大学再说吧。”他回答的很随意，一如他往常一样，随性地走一步看一步。  
“我也没想好呢，也是，先考上大学再说吧。”晚风吹在我脸上，我不太敢回头看他，只敢盯着正前方，希望这条路再长一点。  
“你可别吧，你这样的，清华北大争着抢着要呢，不像我，能上个一本我妈妈都要去烧香了。”他的声音变小了，似乎是提到了他的心事。  
我没有再说话，未来，未来真的很远很远了，我此生，怕是没有周震南那样为自己活一遍的勇气了，在高中，一切的终点就是大学了，到大学了，我们俩，怎么样都会分开吧。他不可能一下子进入年级前十，我也没有故意考差陪他的勇气，未来，未来就让它先未来着吧。  
晚风有点凉，我看着落下的路灯，这些光，永远留在我的脑子里。  
那场表演很成功，变帅后的徐一宁开始收到情书，我也开始打趣他，不过我比谁都害怕，他会真的接受，所以每一封，我都会明里暗里打压几句，虽然有的时候他会奇怪的看着我，不过或许他就只是把这件事当成男生之间的玩笑了吧。  
我们一起学习，一起聊天，一起去听周震南唱歌，一起吃饭，我也知道了朗哥和也哥犹豫的爱情故事，并成了他们俩的助攻之一。我们变成了无话不说的好朋友，至少他对我无话不说，而我，内心最里面的话，还是没有告诉他。  
“不说我了，你打算告诉徐一宁么？”那段时间张颜齐突然不上学了，周震南气的不打一处来，我跟他在聊张颜齐的时候，他突然提到我跟徐一宁的事。  
“他有他的生活，我还是，不要害他了。”我看着手中水杯里飘着的半片柠檬，摇了摇头。他和张颜齐最后还是在一起了，虽然代价几乎是张颜齐的一生，但是说实在，我很佩服张颜齐，那种勇气，我没有。虽然最后劝他回家的还是我，但是我知道，能不能独立是一回事，愿不愿意独立，就是另一回事了。他们不能独立的生活，但是至少他们，有过独立，有过追求自己爱的，并说出口的心。  
这种东西，那时候的我没有。  
高三的日子过得很快，后来我依然懦弱地进了北大，一宁去了南方，我们之间，应该是彻底结束了。  
“抱一下么，我也沾一沾北大才子的喜气。”毕业那天，徐一宁有些一反常态，半是嬉笑，半是调皮的要跟我拥抱一下。  
“你也很棒啊。”我紧紧地抱着他，同时摸了摸了他的头，像是在跟什么诀别一样。  
到最后，我也没有把喜欢说出口。  
“焉栩嘉。”在我如同一个逃兵一样准备离开的时候，徐一宁叫住了我，那一瞬间我有些冲动，我想着，说不定他也喜欢我呢。  
“干嘛。”我回过头，冲他笑了笑，如果他给我什么信息，我一定会扔下手中的书，再次冲向他，拥抱他。  
“你去北大了以后，要给我寄一张明信片啊。”他笑着说，就像我的好朋友一样。  
我点点头，转过身，眼眶就有些湿了。  
“国家图书馆站，到了。”《梦里花》结束了，我也到了换乘的地铁站。  
穿过熙熙攘攘的人，我抱着包里的文件，抽出一只手，默默地将那首歌设成单曲循环。  
你还好么？现在我知道你当时嘴里唱的是什么了，要不要我唱给你听，我知道我声音很低，唱张韶涵的歌会很难听，但是我，愿意唱给你，哪怕不好听，能逗笑你，就足够了。

（齐）

“老张，你快点上来啊。”山坡上的朋友冲我招了招手，示意我快点爬，我攒紧了手上的登山棍，哼哧两下，爬了上去。  
站在雪山顶上，看着山下一望无际的白雪和松林，冷风吹拂着，身上的装备很重，眼前的一切仿佛是另一个世界，干净纯粹地让我惊叹，我长呼了一口气，白烟飘在眼前，然后和雪一起消失在了空气里。  
“南南，今天我到了芬兰，不知道你又在哪里，还在唱歌么，期待有一天，我能在哪个地方，看到你们乐队的演出信息。”晚上，早早离开了庆祝的人群，我一个人回到旅馆，开始夹上一张今天照的照片，写下我一直在写的旅行日记。  
丹麦的风车，荷兰的郁金香，冰岛的极光，英国的鸽子，法国的玫瑰，撒哈拉的日落，巴西的雨林，印尼的阳光，美国的高塔，西藏的寺庙……不知不觉，我好想已经走过了很多地方，当初环游世界的梦想，我正在不断努力着，而当时跟我约定要到世界各地去办演唱会的男孩子，不知道他现在还好么。  
我叫张颜齐，今年快三十了，还是一个没什么本事，只会在外面乱晃，打着“环游世界”的名号瞎跑的“中年油腻男”，主业是个up主，副业也炒点股，能赚钱养活自己的那种，有点数学底子，所以靠炒股生活也还蛮滋润，赚够了钱就出去玩，没结婚，父母每次我回去都要披头盖脸把我骂一顿的那种，不过好在我活的很开心，他们虽然说我，但是到底也是疼我的，就希望我赶快结婚定心。  
信不信由你，我其实是一直是个好学生，一直考第一的那种好学生，只是后来我发现，考第一的我一点都不开心，再加上我遇见了一个我很喜欢的人，最终我决定自己出来追求自己的生活，所以活成了这样。  
我没觉得我现在的生活有多好，但是至少，肯定比循规蹈矩地生活要有趣很多，而生活有趣，就足够了。  
那年我15岁，那时候的我，还喜欢我的青梅竹马，叫徐一宁，没错，是个男的，怎么了，喜欢男的又不犯法，我喜欢男的，难道不行么。  
不说这个了，徐一宁是个特别可爱的男孩子，我们俩从小到大，从穿开裆裤时就在一起，小学，初中，高中，全部在一所学校，甚至直到高二分科之前，我们都在一个班，坐同桌。  
刚上高中的我，还是你们所认识的所有书呆子的样子，带着厚厚的玻璃镜片，盖着现在看来极其诡异的锅盖刘海，那时最爱的事情或许是美食？虽然现在也挺爱的，高中的第一个记忆，就是我追着徐一宁，拼命拉着他去四中门口那家炸鸡店吃炸鸡。  
“老徐啊，你知道么，四中门口有家特别好吃的炸鸡店，我们今晚要不要一起去吃，庆祝一下。”徐一宁那时还带着MP3，骑车时的风吹起他的衣摆，头顶上是我此生再没见过的湛蓝天空，几朵白云慵懒地飘着，那是只属于中国，只属于我们那个家乡的小镇的青空。  
“我不去，我晚上要回去吃饭，你要去你自己去吃吧。”徐一宁当时拒绝了我，但是后来，他还是跟我一起去吃了，那天我们还遇上了一个人，也在我们班，叫焉栩嘉，这个人真的是，我后面再跟你们讲，绝了，哪里都能见到他。  
“祝贺徐一宁同学，成功担任我们班音乐委员。”那天徐一宁差点被选成班长，后来焉栩嘉出来截了一个胡，他就成了音乐委员，但是那时候我还很傻，傻乎乎地还在给徐一宁庆祝。  
“你们是新高一的么？”一个身材精壮的男人突然出现在我们桌子前，往桌子上放了两杯奶茶：“我是这家店的老板，叫我朗哥就行，我请你们喝奶茶。”  
这位是另一位奇人，叫高嘉朗，是那家炸鸡店的老板，他一直暗恋对面街上那家奶茶店的老板刘也，后来我们知道也哥也一直很喜欢他，但是这两个人，也真的是，唉，说多了都是泪，好在他们这周末就要结婚了，对，两个男的，他们终于决定结婚了，我也买了明天的机票，飞回去给他们庆祝。  
说回当时，我和徐一宁一股今日说法的感觉看了彼此一眼，都表示不敢喝陌生人给的东西。  
“能不能托你们帮个忙，这两杯奶茶是对面那个奶茶店买的，你们看看，待会能帮我这束花，送给那个奶茶店的老板么？”自称朗哥的男人从身后拿出一大把玫瑰花后，我才明白了他的意思。  
“我的妈，他开炸鸡店的身材这么好么，老徐，你看到他的腹肌了么，八块啊，衣服盖着都能看见。”我头一次见到跟我一样喜欢男生的人，而且他们真的很配，我跟徐一宁八卦着：“不过对面奶茶店店长特别好看，也特别温柔，我今早看见好多妹子围着他喊也哥呢？”  
“疯了吧，一个男的给一个男的送花，家里死人了么？”徐一宁直接喷了一口，一下子把我噎了回去。  
原来他是这么看的么，不过也是，我们毕竟是这个社会上少数的群体，他不能接受，也是正常的吧，只是从那一瞬间，我开始意识到，我对徐一宁这么多年的喜欢，可能就没有结果了吧。  
没有结果又怎么样呢？年少的我们总是不撞南墙不回头，总觉得什么事情还会有希望，撞撞南墙，撞疼了，就好了。  
“老徐啊，你说，如果你是也哥，你会接受朗哥的好意么？”一天傍晚，当我们正在推车的时候，我问徐一宁。  
“不知道，那要看，朗哥能付出多少了吧，毕竟也哥那么好，身边追求的人一大把呢。”徐一宁当时是这么回答我的，也许是无心，也许是有意，但是年少的我，就当了真。  
但是，后来，出现了别的人，这个故事就朝着另一个方向变了。  
学校突然要搞什么素质教育，徐一宁会萨克斯，焉栩嘉就拉着他，办了一个所谓的音乐社。  
“挺好的啊，你可以吹萨克斯，焉栩嘉好像会钢琴吧，班上有几个女生也都挺多才多艺的，要是焉栩嘉带头的话，她们应该都挺积极的。”我一边吃着煎饼，我有好几次抓到焉栩嘉偷偷往我们这里看，我认得这样的眼神，如果我没有猜错，焉栩嘉应该也是喜欢徐一宁的，所以，也不知道出于什么样的醋意吧，我故意说着焉栩嘉的坏话。  
“现在女生都怎么了，拼命往人家身上帖，焉栩嘉家教那么好，怎么可能跟她们在一起，他要是早恋了，那不得被老师家长轮着骂。”这招似乎有效了，徐一宁的话也带刺。  
“就是啊，我也不知道为什么，还有女生给我塞情书呢，不知道她们是怎么想的。”我暗自说着，其实根本没有人给我塞情书，但是也不知道是哪里来的虚荣心，我撒了谎，还顺便问了一句：“老徐你呢？”、  
“你饶了我吧，我长得又一般，成绩又差，有人知道班上有我这号人我就知足了，还有人喜欢我。”他回答的很干脆利落，我长叹一口气，心底的一块石头落了地，毕竟，如果跟女生竞争，那我还是早点投降吧。  
“谁说的，我觉得你长得可好看了，特别是睫毛和眼睛，跟钻石一样，闪闪发亮。”那是我第一次向他吐露自己的心声，我希望他能明白我的心意，可是似乎，他并没有意识到。  
后来，焉栩嘉似乎变本加厉了。  
“那个，徐一宁同学，基本的同学我都已经找齐了，可是我们缺一个唱歌的同学，我认识一个，只是他现在在外面唱歌，今天放学后，能不能麻烦你跟我一起去找一下他。”焉栩嘉突然找到徐一宁，那眼神，我实在太过熟悉，心理有点急，跟一个长得又帅，又有名的人竞争，我怎么赢呢？  
什么，比成绩么，虽然那时候我成绩比他好，但是跟你做个比喻吧，我和焉栩嘉，对你们来说，就是今天是蔡徐坤跟你表白还是杜海涛跟你表白的区别，谁还不喜欢帅哥啊，你说是吧。  
“好的好的，张颜齐，跟我们一起去吧。”我正在难受的时候，徐一宁居然拉上了我，我忽然有了点勇气，十年的友谊，我还是更有优势的。  
“在外面唱歌，不会是那个基本不来上课的周震南吧。”我近乎嘲讽的说了焉栩嘉一句，他盯了我一眼，我知道，他也知道我喜欢徐一宁的事了。  
“是的，让同学回学校上课，也是我们的目的之一嘛。”焉栩嘉似乎完全没有把我这个等级的对手放在眼里，只顾着跟徐一宁笑，那时候的我，确实五味杂陈了。  
“心中那自由的世界，  
如此的清澈高远，  
盛开着永不凋零， 蓝莲花。”  
那是我第一次见到周震南，也是我青春里真正的主人公，那时候的他，穿着黑色的短袖和破洞扭在裤，在蓝光之下，唱着《蓝莲花》，像是永远的自由和仰望，就像是无数灰白色的庸庸碌碌的人群中，兀自盛开的蓝莲花，倔强有力。  
后来他又给徐一宁唱了一首《小情歌》特别温柔的那种，可是，我脑子里，还是刚刚那摇滚着的，肆意盛放的蓝莲花。  
后来，我经常一个人跑到酒吧里听他唱歌，虽然每次的校服都让我显得格格不入，但是我还是愿意做那个台下拼命挥手的人。  
虽然我以前听过他很多风言风语，什么黑社会啊，捅人啊，早恋什么的，可是当我真正遇见周震南的时候，我发现他其实是个很温柔的人，他其实只是个小孩子，喜欢喝草莓沙冰，最喜欢的颜色是粉红色，虽然嘴上经常不饶人，但是心底里，还是很关心别人的。  
他很早就从家里出来了，后来他跟我说，是因为不想过他那个独裁的父亲给他安排好的生活，我真的很佩服他，做出这样的事，真的需要很大的勇气。  
一来一往就熟了，唱歌的间隙，我也会经常跟他抱怨一些学校里的生活，对，还有一晚，我也不知道哪根筋抽了，就跑到他那里跟他倒苦水，说焉栩嘉也喜欢徐一宁，自己比不上之类的话，还喝了我人生中第一杯酒，结果直接被周震南骂了，他怎么骂的我忘了，但是后来他带我去了他们家洗澡，至于酒后的我有没有干什么，嘿嘿，这就不告诉你们啦。  
“两杯樱花草莓奶。”我将十块钱递给也哥，不知不觉，徐一宁已经去了文科，离开了我的生活，而周震南，成了我生活中的另一个人。  
“也哥，你和朗哥还好么？”我在等的时候，问正在里面做奶茶的也哥：“怎么感觉你们最近没什么互动啊。”  
“挺好的啊，真正喜欢彼此的两个人，平时哪来那么多互动呢，又不是每天都是情人节。”也哥红了脸，纤细的手指搅动着杯中的奶茶，温柔地回答道。  
“那就好，你们要能在一起，就太好了。”我不知道怎么的，忽然很兴奋。  
“怎么了，颜齐有喜欢的人了么？让我猜猜，是不是一宁。”也哥已经做好了第一杯樱花草莓奶，塑封之后，摇了摇。  
“也哥，你怎么也跟朗哥一样不正经了。”我当时红了脸。  
“是么，那我改，那我改，你要是喜欢一宁的话，可要抓紧啦，我看你们最近都没怎么一起来了，他都是跟嘉嘉一起来，你要努力呀。”也哥开始调第二杯。  
“不是，我已经不喜欢一宁了，他很好，但是我发现，我对他只是有好感，我有真正喜欢人了。”我总是把也哥当成我的家人，当时也不知道是哪里来的勇气。  
“是么，那恭喜你呀，他应该就是这杯樱花草莓奶的主人吧。”也哥做完了第二杯，装好了袋子：“他一定很幸福，有你这么好的人一直喜欢他。”  
“朗哥也很幸福呢，有也哥这么好的人照顾他。”我提起牛奶。  
“好啦，就你嘴甜，赶快去吧，一定要好好把握。”也哥冲我笑了笑，那时候的他真的很温柔，一双狐狸眼睛，别人都是妖媚，只有他是温暖。  
可是当时，我可能选错了爱南南的方式，或者说，我太自私，把我自己的私欲，架在了我对他的爱上。  
奥赛的失利将我丢到了谷底，其实失去那个报送名额并不可怕，我的成绩，参加高考，清华北大应该是稳得，但是，如果我离开了，南南怎么办呢？况且，这真的是我想要的么？参加高考，进入清华，学成毕业，成为一个工程师，过着每天两点一线的生活，看似幸福，实则，究竟有多无趣呢？  
那时候有这样的想法很正常，虽然现在看来跟煞笔一样，明明好好学习，好好工作后，再用自己闲暇的时间追求自己想要的生活才是最优的选择，但那时候的我，也不知道脑回路有多清奇，突然就决定不读书了。  
“你最近怎么天天来啊，不上课么？”南南似乎已经发现了什么，带着质问的语气问我。  
“我已经通过奥赛拿到清华的报送名额啦，现在随便学学就可以了。”我编了一个谎言，我了解周震南，还是一个好孩子，我要是跟他说我没上学了，他一定会原地爆炸的。  
“真的么，祝贺你啊，真的要成为顶尖的科学家了。”他当时直接跳到了我身上，我感受着他身体的温热，小小的他在我的怀里，居然给了我一种这样也挺好的的错觉。  
“不是不是，清华是一所工科院校，出来是干实事做工程师的，北大才出科学家。”我继续圆着谎言，我太喜欢他了，喜欢的一点都不敢走错。  
“我不管，你上清华了，要请客，我们今晚一起去朗哥的炸鸡店吧。”看着他那么开心，我也跟着笑了出来。  
“你晚上不上台唱歌了么？”他拉着我就出了酒吧，我问他。  
“唱歌哪有给你庆祝重要。”听到这句话，我才意识到，南南他，或许也真的喜欢我么，这种爱有回音的感觉，就像草莓奶昔一样，我能看到粉红色的泡泡。  
“朗哥，我上次听也哥说，你们俩已经在一起啦？”我在炸鸡店抓住朗哥，打算祝贺他。  
“小孩子每天都在想些啥。”朗哥居然脸红了，马上挣开我，往后厨去了，那时候的我真的太开心了，不知道怎么的，我已经觉得南南是我的了，所以那晚格外的兴奋。  
“那你未来为什么要去当工程师而不是科学家啊？”北街的路灯下，石板反射着好看的颜色，街边的小贩还在吆喝着各种各样的好吃的，我牵着南南的手，像真正的情侣一样，旁若无人的走在街上，他没有拒绝，只是在问我上学的事。  
“当科学家挣不到钱，而且又很累，每天想着为人类进步做贡献，到头来有什么意义呢，不如做个工程师，每个月拿的工资又很多，能尽早养活家庭呢，最主要的，家境变好后，我就能实现我从小环游世界的梦想了。”我说着我心底里最真实的想法，其实我最想做的事一直是环游世界，只是之前我从来不敢想，但是现在，有他在我身边，我忽然敢想了。  
“你不能这么势利嘛，社会总是需要有人去推动，我小的时候，看那些动画片啊，《十万个为什么》之类的，就想着，之后一定要做个科学家。”他还在分析着，我有时候觉得，他那个嚣张跋扈的外壳下，或许真的是一个单纯善良的小孩呢，不过也是，这才是我喜欢他的原因吧。  
“那你现在呢，你现在还想做科学家么？”我忽然问他。  
“我啊，你觉得我像是还能做科学家的人么？”他似乎有些不情愿，松开了我的手，苦笑着说了一句。  
“那南南之后想做什么呢，你不存在毕业，那就18岁吧，当你真正成为一个大人的时候，你想做什么呢？”我又牵了回来，握着他那小手问他。  
“我现在就是个大人啊，也不需要依靠父母，每天唱歌，有个能住的地方，能吃的饱饭，独立自由，多好。”他还是挣开了，往前走了一步，突然正对着我，开始在街上轻跳着走起来。  
“是啊，我其实挺羡慕你的，想说什么就说，想做什么就做，自由自在，多好。”我盯着前面的人流，灰白色的世界里，终于有了彩色的人，而那个人，此时就在我的身旁。  
“羡慕我什么，我还羡慕你呢，家人对你也好，现在又去了最好的大学，将来出人头地了，更多的人认识你，多有意义。”他的奶昔喝完了。  
“南南，你没有想过未来去唱歌，组个乐队，当乐队的主唱，满世界，边开演唱会边旅行，会有很多人喜欢你的。”我说出了我的想法，我希望他一直这样自由下去，永远成为那片灰白社会的彩色。  
“好啊，那你到时候会来听我唱歌么？”我将我的奶昔递给他，他毫不犹豫地吸了一口。  
“当然，我现在就是你的忠实粉丝了，到时候我肯定每场都去。”我微笑着，这是我给他的承诺。  
“你答应了，不许耍赖啊。”他像个小孩子一样，又和我并排，牵住了我的手，他的手真的好小，还带着轻微的汗滴。  
“我什么时候对你耍过赖啊，你要带着我的那一份，好好唱下去。”我坚定地说，我不知道我能坚持这样的自由多久，或许不久之后，我还是会懦弱的回到学校，正常学习，但是，南南就不一样，他是自由的，我希望他永远是那段蓝莲花。  
纸总是包不住火的，或许是我父母，或许是班主任，也许是什么别的人，南南最后还是知道了我没在上学这件事。  
“你是不是没在上学了。”那晚我像往常一样拎着炸鸡去找他，进来第一句话，他就冷冷地劈在我脸上。  
“是啊，不想上学了。”我承认的很干脆。  
“你是不是疯了，赶紧给我回去给老师家长道歉。”他像是我父亲一样，直接抓住了我的领子，质问着我。  
“周震南，你有资格说我么？”那一刻我有些失望，虽然我早知道他会反对，但是我还是希望他能理解我，而他没有。  
“你知不知道，在外面很累的，你能好好读书为什么不读，你父母花了那么多精力培养你，大家都在指望着你呢，你说句不读了就不读了，你的责任感呢？”他依然咄咄逼人，我却已经心灰意冷了。  
“那你呢？你为什么不读书了呢？”我像个机器人一样问他。  
“我……”他犹豫了，我知道，他也说不出那个答案。  
脑子里全是过去的事，小时候想玩滑板，父母不给买；成绩有一次考到了第二名，父母直接找到了班主任；其实我也很喜欢音乐，但是连用那台复读机听歌都不行；奥赛，英语，给父母写的感谢信，他们跟别的父母炫耀时的神情……有时候我真的觉得自己像是个展示柜的娃娃，我不是我，所以这一次，我想做我自己。  
“我不想读书，我也不想成为他们的骄傲，不想上无尽的补习班，我只是想，能真正做自己想做的事啊。”我大吼了一句，将周震南直接推到了后面的墙上，用自己的双手摁住他的手，吻了上去。  
那是我第一次亲吻，南南小小的一个，就像是一只小羊，在我的怀里，他的嘴唇还带着些许草莓的香甜气息，皮肤很滑，整个人也很软。  
“你想干嘛，张颜齐。”他一把把我推开，跑到了酒吧外。  
“南南，我喜欢你，你跟我在一起吧。”我对着他的方向喊了一句，可是他已经出去了，不知道他听没听见。  
已经被父母知道了，那时的我心里一横，准备离开那个家了。  
以前想了很多次离家出走，可是真的离开后，才发现其实一个人在外面生活，真的很难。  
白天我在学校附近的一家餐馆端盘子，偶尔弄错，还会被骂，我不敢找南南，也不敢回家，不敢找一宁，甚至不敢找朗哥和也哥，我知道，他们都会劝我回去的，但是我，真的不想回去了。  
晚上很冷的，开始我睡在公园的长椅上，后来真的越来越冷，只能找几张报纸，裹在身上，躺在大桥下，我也不知道那样的日子我是怎么扛住的，或许这是我唯一能跟这个世界抗争的方法吧。  
“你回家吧，你家里人等你很久了。”  
又冷又饿的我，看到一束手电筒的光，光的那头，站着我心心念念的那个人。  
我最终跟着周震南来到了他那个小出租屋，如果再任由着我在外面住，我恐怕就真的要死在外面了。  
“南南，你当时为什么要走呢？”我当时发高烧，蜷在他的小床上，端着热水问他。  
“我爸老打我妈，我但凡做了什么他不满意的事，他就会打我妈，我跑了，他就不会打我妈了。”他在那头给我冲药，最后还是回答了我的问题。  
“那你出来后，他们有找过你么？”我其实更想知道，我的父母会怎么处理我。  
“找过吧，但是我不回去，后来他们就放弃了，我爹那么要面子的一个人，宁可没有我这个儿子，也不希望我去给他添乱吧。”他把药递给我，依然冷冷地说着自己的事，仿佛一点都不重要。  
后来来给我们送吃的的人就是焉栩嘉，他狠狠地怼了我一顿，然后我最后还是妥协了，回了家，只是我父母也不再管我了，他们似乎放弃了，只希望我能正常活着。  
之后的生活很正常，我和南南确定了恋爱关系，我听他唱歌，给他买饭，我们一起生活在那间小出租屋里。  
还好，两个男孩子不用担心怀孕。  
“朗哥，我想问你一件事？”我想了很久，最终还是来到了那家炸鸡店。  
“你说。”朗哥看着认真的我，一脸疑惑。  
“我高考完了后，能到你这来打工么？”我问他。  
“好啊，欢迎欢迎，只要你不偷吃，我给你开正常的工资。”他可能以为我是暑期兼职体验社会什么的，一口答应了下来。  
可是那时候我已经做好了准备，我不打算读大学了，我想留在这里，跟着南南一起。  
高考考场上，我填好学号之后，睡了一觉，这一觉很长，梦里，我能梦到那个男孩子，正在台上唱歌，《左右手》也好，《蓝莲花》也好，无论什么歌，总是那么好听。  
“你为什么不好好考试，哪怕你高三一年不学习，想考一个一本还是轻轻松松的吧。”他又一次生气了，这一次我父母都放弃了，只有他，还在为我所谓的前程坚持着。  
“考不考得好，有必要么？”我笑着回答到，我已经是个无用之人了，那就让我这个无用之人，默默守护我爱的这个人吧。  
“你上了大学，不就能离开这里了么，你不是一直向往的，就是离开这里，自己生活么？”他依然不依不饶的，似乎对他来说，我的生活变好，比我能和他在一起，更重要。  
“可是我现在，不就是这样么，如果我离开了，你怎么办？”那天正是毕业，我们俩站在校门口，熙熙攘攘的人群看着我们，我没有管他们的目光，抱住了南南。  
“我也要走的啊，你忘记了，我要去全国各地唱歌的，你还能到处跟着我么？”他还在坚持着，提到了我们曾经的梦想。  
“我已经跟朗哥说好了，我明天就去他店里给他打工，能养活自己的，你放心。”我讲着自己之后的计划，虽然没什么计划，但到底还能过。  
“你在说什么啊，你不是要做工程师么，卖什么炸鸡，外面的世界那么大，你不出去看看，你怎么知道你会喜欢什么？”他有些生气了，一把推开了我。  
“可是如果我出去，我真地去看了外面的世界，万一我陶醉了，我再也不回来了，南南，我们就要分开了吧，那时候怎么办？”我又何尝不知道自己的梦想，可是我的梦想，是和他一起，如果没有他，这个梦想又有什么意义呢？  
“不是说好了，我会去全世界唱歌，你每一场都会来听么，你追求你的梦想，我追求我的，我们一起顶峰再见，不好么？”他的声音开始变得歇斯底里，我逐渐意识到，这件事对他来说，可能是个永远迈不过去的坎了。  
我忽然想到，某个醉酒的夜晚，赤裸的我们看着出租屋外的月亮，他突然哭了起来，连着跟我说抱歉，说对不起，说他原本只是毁了自己的生活，现在又毁了我的生活什么的。  
那时的我也只能紧紧抱着他，安慰他道没关系，可能对他来说，我能好好的，才是他最大的梦想吧。  
“好，那我们约定好了，我去复读，明年考大学，你要继续唱歌。”我最终答应了他，转变来的突然，我多付出了一年的时间，只是因为当时没有看穿他的心意。  
“心中那自由的世界，  
多么的清澈高远，  
盛开着永不凋零，蓝莲花。”  
他最后给我唱了一次《蓝莲花》，离开了我，他让朗哥告诉我他是追求自己的梦想去了，但是我知道，他是选择了让我有更好的生活。  
环游世界，嗯，南南，我等着你。  
后来我做回了好学生，老老实实复读了一年，又一次回到了清华园，父母这一次什么都没有说了，他们也不再拉着我到处去展示了，只是，偶尔说起来，还是会说一句我第一年“没写考号”什么的。  
“爸，妈，我不想要这个编制的工作，我炒炒股就能养活自己，我想出去看看，不花你们的钱，你们觉得可以么？”  
“你随意吧，照顾好自己就行，什么时候累了，随时回家，爸妈都还在。”母亲随意地翻着报纸，曾经的出走事件给他们造成了太大的伤害，我对不起他们，我也感谢他们，还在支持我。  
“没有什么能够阻挡，你对自由的向往。”我戴着耳机，跑到那家熟悉的炸鸡店，他们三个都不知道，在他们毕业之后，也哥就和朗哥一起住了，我给他们留了个电话。  
“你们俩哪天结婚的时候，一定要打电话给我 ，我要回来吃喜酒。”我看着搂在一起的两人，笑嘻嘻的。  
“得了吧，我们俩三十多的人了，不搞你们年轻人那玩意了。”也哥轻轻打了我一下。  
“唉，别这么早下定论哈。”朗哥拉着也哥，答应了我的承诺。  
可是这一等，等了这么多年哦，他们俩，估计家里那边，也不好过呢。  
飞机落地，我看着这熟悉城市，太久没回来了，有点想念呢，无论是这座城市，还是这座城市里的人。  
看多了这世界，会发现，你等的那个人在的地方，才是故乡。

（尾声）

四中门口有家大饭店，朗哥和也哥的婚礼，就在这里举行。  
“一宁回来啦，我好久没看见你了，现在帅多了。”朗哥拉着我，像是拉着许久不见的亲人。  
“朗哥，我先去逛逛学校哈，等会在回来。”我跟两人寒暄了一会，最终决定回学校看看。  
这里的一切都变了，穿着校服的孩子们欢快着，明媚的空气，散发着属于年轻人的朝气。  
小红楼还在，高三的黑板前，站着一个我熟悉的人。  
他好像察觉到了我的视线，回头，冲着我笑了笑。  
“好久不见啊，徐一宁。”焉栩嘉依然像他过往那样儒雅大气。  
“好久不见啊。”《梦里花》的旋律还在我耳边，我脑子一热，冲着抱了上去。  
“我以为是我单箭头呢。”焉栩嘉像十年前一样，摸摸我的头。  
“单箭头个鬼，你当时就不能主动点。”我眼眶里含着眼泪，再去想那段记忆，我想我们都已经意识到了我们是喜欢过彼此的，甚至，我们仍然是深爱彼此的。  
“好啦，现在不是再见了。”他依旧像过往一样安慰着我。  
“你们可以了啊，欺负我一个老实人。”是另一个熟悉的声音。  
我回过头，穿着一身旅装，留着胡须的张颜齐，正对着我们俩笑。  
“你活该可怜，南南现在还不知道在哪个地方巡演呢，你也不去找他。”焉栩嘉笑着回他。  
“我不能找他，这是我们俩的约定，要有一天，在世界上的某个地方，偶遇才行。”  
“你们别在那矫情了，奔三的人了，害不害臊。”也哥冲着我们三个挥了挥手：“回来吃饭了，朗哥今天做了炸鸡。”  
学校里有一树海棠，风吹过，白色的花瓣随风飘扬。

——完——

创作手记：  
这原本是一篇写给漾圻的文章，我想写一个《我的少女时代》的au，关于一个男孩怎么变好看，怎么暗恋优秀同学，最后在一起的俗套故事。

后来有了那张经典的漾圻韩国合照，我开始在想，是什么样的故事造就了那张合照，刚好那时候突然想到《小幸运》，几乎是哭着，写完了那个漾圻的版本，关于暗恋，关于一段异国他乡的恋爱故事。（这个故事在我的短篇文包里有）

那篇文章让我有想着去记录自己青春的想法，但是我想了一想，我的青春有什么呢，好像只有无止境的学习，我高中还是直的，跟一个很优秀的女生恋爱，后来因为性取向分手了，然后我开始正视自己，也曲曲折折遇到了很多极品前任，我和他们的故事够写好几部乱七八糟的狗血小说，直到今年年初遇到我家主管，虽然也吵过很多次架甚至一度闹僵，但是好在都累了，也就到了现在。

扯远了，这个版本的我少年时代就来自我去年看到张韶涵站到歌手舞台的一刹那，我高中是铁直，所以我问了我家主管大人，他给我讲了他高中的故事，我听完后表示难怪我在清华你在北外，你高中都在干嘛。。。。。。

然后我收获了一小时冷战。。。。。

徐一宁是他的故事，他也曾经暗恋过他们学校最好的那个男生，但是那个男生也铁直，他和他同桌两年，到最后，也什么都没说出口。

他跟我说的最让我印象深刻的我一点就是，他也不知道那股喜欢是哪里来的，就是单纯简单的喜欢，我想到了我初恋那个姑娘，当初的我，其实也是那种单纯的喜欢。我觉得这种感情是我写少年时代的核心，不是爱，是喜欢，那种清空之下，最单纯的喜欢。

焉栩嘉的故事可能就更多的有我的背影，只是我可能比他勇敢，我喜欢的人我会直接说出来，但是他少年宫的经历，煎饼，包括那些对于前途，对于自由的纠结，其实都是哪个时间的我，一直在思考的东西呢。

囡囡的原型是我的死党，当然，他没有囡囡那么热血，我和他从小一起长大，他就住在我们旁边一个单元，家里有权有势，但是他总是很叛逆，后来去当了兵，我们俩上次见面是他来北京出差，我们俩一起去了个酒馆，他从来没跟我抱怨过他曾经的选择，但是我知道，他很后悔他曾经所谓的叛逆。

张七，或许就是世界上的我另一个我了，做着我一直想做的事情，我们像是一个分岔路上分开的两段人生，到最后都殊途同归，回到故乡的土地上了。

故事发生地，整个场景我基本都还原了我的母校，门口的奶茶店和炸鸡店，北街，学校旁的湖泊，教室，莫名其妙的素质教育检查，路边摊的肉夹馍……我很久没有回去过那个地方，但是我毕竟在那里奋斗了三年，我很怀念那里的一切。

其实少年时代仍然是有戏剧化的程度的，焉栩嘉此生可能都不会喜欢上徐一宁这样的平庸小人物，没有人会真的像张七那样在顶峰放弃一切，徐一宁和周震南不会有机会成为好朋友，学校不会允许唱《左右手》，朗哥和也哥或许此生没法办婚礼，而十年后，他们也很难再次遇到，即使遇到，也只会是说说笑笑，不提当年的故事。

但是我仍然保留了这几乎牺牲真实性的乌托邦写法，或许只是想告诉大家，有缘人终会重逢，相爱的人也终会永远爱着彼此，而青春那份澄澈的感情，会永远陪伴着大家。

生活可以很苦，而感动，其实才是最甜的糖。


End file.
